


Needles

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bitch Lisa, Bitch Ruby, Bobby is amazing, Bobby is the best dad ever, Bookworm!Jess, Bullying, Cheerleader!Ruby, Dean is such a big brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time Together, Fluff, High School AU, It's all really innocent in the beginning, Jess is a great best friend, Language, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Punk!Reader - Freeform, QB!Sam, Smut, Smut happens in later chapters, mechanic!Dean, protective!Dean, protective!Sam, punk!Cas, sweet smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a foster child in the care of Bobby Singer. She doesn't fit in at her school and her only friends are Sam and Katelynn. She doesn't mind things this way and doesn't expect them to change until the day she's assigned a history project with Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any kind of AU. It's also my first attempt at a CasxReader series. Let me know what you think! I'm really excited about this!

“[Y/N], if you don't start actually applying yourself you're going to fail.” An eye roll, pursed lips, and an incredulous face was all that you had to offer in return when Mr. Turner started his lecture. You knew he wouldn't be so forgiving if your foster father wasn't Bobby Singer aka his best friend.

You had been at Bobby's longer than any of the 'homes' before. You'd clocked in three years with the crotchety old man. You couldn't really complain though, he kept a roof over your head, food in your stomach, and didn't complain about the clothes you chose to wear. Hell, the man didn't even mind your piercings or how much of his money you spent on hair dye. If you were being entirely honest, your home life wasn't bad anymore.

“Are you going to make me call Bobby? I'm sure he'd ground your ass to home if he found out you were failing my class, [Y/N].” This earned the man sitting in front of you a glare.

“Fine, _Rufus._ Give me an extra credit assignment or whatever it is you freaking want to do.” Mr. Turner was fighting the smile that you could see tugging at his lips.

“Bring me in a dystopian short story by the end of the week and pass the test on Othello and you'll bring your grade up to a 'C'.”

 

You walked into the lunch room ten minutes later and Sam Winchester was waving you over the second he caught sight of you. “Turner giving you shit again?” You raised an eyebrow, set your lunch tray down, and plopped onto the bench.

“Isn't everyone always giving me shit, Sam?” The only thing you liked about the forsaken school you were forced to attend by law was you finally had a best friend. Sam Winchester was about as unlikely a friend as you had ever had. He was the all American type of guy, captain of the football team, cheerleader girlfriend, and headed off to college on a scholarship after Senior year. His girlfriend, Ruby, had never been too fond of Sam being your friend. She always said that you were going to drag him down.

“Glaring at every person that isn't me or Katelynn probably doesn't help, you know.” Sam earned himself an eye roll and a middle finger as you began spooning what was supposed to be mac-n-cheese into your mouth. “Point proven.” A small smile pulled at the corners of your mouth until you caught sight of Ruby approaching. Sam noticed the change in your expression and turned to look behind him.

“I'll see you later, Sam.” You stood grabbing your tray and forced a half hearted smile.

“Hey, you know you don't have to-” You held up your hand cutting him off.

“Yeah, I do. She hates me. I'm not going to deal with it and I'm not going to cause you any problems. She already looks pissed that I was here.” Sighing, you turned on your heel and trudged out of the lunch room dumping your tray and avoiding the looks of your classmates.

 

Your next two classes passed by uneventfully. That may or may not have been because you slept through them. The only reason you even bothered to stay awake for your last class of the day was because Mrs. Harvelle had a penchant for slapping a book down on your desk if you even looked like you were sleeping.

“We're going to be working on a partner project for the next week.” You watched as everyone in the class looked towards their friends. “Don't bother, I'll be picking your partners.” A collective groan was heard. Mrs. Harvelle started listing off the names of partners and the grumbling of your class continued. “[Y/N] [Y/L/N] and Castiel Novak.” Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Who was Castiel Novak? You thought you knew everyone in your class but apparently not.

After Mrs. Harvelle finished listing off the partners every one moved quietly to the respective person. A pair of long legs were standing in front of your desk without any noise as a warning of his approach. You followed the legs up to a lanky torso that was topped with a mop of messy black hair and the bluest eyes you'd ever seen. The guy that must have been Castiel was dressed in a long sleeve, black, Pierce the Veil shirt and torn blue jeans. He had one hand pulled up to his face and was chewing on his thumb absently. “You're [Y/N], right?” His voice took you by surprise. It was deeper than you had expected, silk over gravel.

“Uh, yeah. That'd be me.” His hand found the back of his neck and he rubbed it nervously.

“Well, I guess I'm your partner for this assignment. Ancient Greece or Rome?” You stared at him completely confused. “For the project? You do realize we have a choice, correct?” You blinked a few times and looked down at the text book you hadn't opened in weeks.

“Uh… The thing is… I… Well, I haven't really… I didn't know we were studying Ancient Greece or Rome…” You looked back up at Castiel sheepishly and watched as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“If you could do me the great favor of reading the chapters on Rome I'll draft up a selection of acceptable topics that we could cover.” You cocked an eyebrow at him. Was he really not about to go request to do the assignment alone? Was he seriously still trying to work with you? Not that you were upset about it, it was just unbelievable.

After a half an hour of reading about how a wolf supposedly raised to twin brothers that later went on to found Rome, Castiel pushed a sheet of notebook paper onto your desk. “What's this?” You pulled it on top of your book and examined the list that was written in a neat scrawl on the page.

“A list of topics. My phone number is on the top. We are going to have to work outside of school. You are too far behind to get caught up and get this project done in the span of two weeks with class time alone.” What in the actualized fuck was happening right now? Okay, so not only was this guy still willing to work with you even knowing you had no idea what was going on but he was going to take time out of his life to work with you after school? You continued to stare at the paper in disbelief before you snapped to your senses and ripped off a corner jotting down your own number and handing it back.

“There's mine… Text me or something and we'll set up a day.” The bell rang at that and you scurried out of the room not looking back at your insanely blue eyed partner.

 

“Seriously, the kid came out of no where! I had no idea he existed and apparently he'd been siting twenty feet away from me for weeks. How is that even freaking possible?” Your best friends stared at you. Katelynn looked like she couldn't believe that you hadn't noticed Castiel and Sam had an amused smirk on his face.

“That was my question exactly. How have you sat in a class with that guy for almost two months and not noticed him?” You rolled you eyes.

“Katelynn, not really helpful. Is he like new or something? Did he transfer in?” It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes.

“[Y/N], he's been going here since kindergarten. You're just obviously exceptionally unobservant. He's a nice guy, quiet, doesn't really talk to anyone but he's not an ass about it like you are.” You glared at your best friend. You were not an ass, the people around you were just ridiculously stupid.

“Maybe if you weren't such a douche I wouldn't be an ass.” Sam and Katelynn laughed before silence fell on your little group. “I guess I should get going, Bobby worries if I'm not home before dinner and I have to read the next like… gajillion chapters of Roman history…” Sam feigned horror and shock staring at you.

“Holy shit! Call the presses! [Y/N] is actually going to do some school work!” You flipped him off and turned to Katelynn to say your goodbyes when his phone rang. Your best friend answered it quickly, recognizing the ringtone instantly. You shared a look with the only other friend you had as Sam stood and walked a little ways away obviously listening to Ruby complain about something. Shaking your head you slung your backpack over your shoulder and hopped on the bike you had to pedal your way home.

 

Bobby already had dinner on the table when you walked through the door. “Cuttin' it a bit close there, [Y/N].” You smiled affectionately as you dropped your school bag and the bag of hair color you had bought on your way home before sliding into your chair across from the man.

“Yeah, I stopped and picked up some hair dye and I needed new lip rings.” The older man chuckled and shook his head slightly.

“I'll never understand why you gotta have those holes in your face or change your hair every week, but if that's what it takes to make ya happy…” He let his voice trail off. You had long since been over everything that had happened in your previous foster homes and the car crash that had killed your parents before that, he knew the small things were what really mattered in your life now.

“Yeah, yeah, you're an old man and will never understand what we whipper snappers are getting' up to.” You put on your best old man voice and pulled a laugh from Bobby.

The rest of your meal was shared in companionable silence as was much of evening. He seemed slightly shocked that you were reading from your history text book as you sat in the study with him but didn't comment. The night was passed in quiet comments until you both retired to bed, you with a small smile on your face.                                                                                                                                        


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT think all cheerleaders are bitchy or mean, this is just serving a purpose for my story here! Don’t hate me if you like cheerleading or anything. I promise I know it’s not always like that! I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I’m loving writing it!

 Sweet, glorious Friday. Seven hours and you could spend your weekend lounging at Katelynn's, lost in your Xbox, or hanging out with Sam if Ruby decided Lisa and the other cheerleaders needed her more than he did. All you had to do was make it through your day and you were free.

“[Y/N], can you see me after class?” A small huff of breath passed your lips. Of course you couldn't even make it through your first class of the day before Mrs. Tran decided to turn it into a shitty one. You knew your algebra two grade wasn't the best. Math was never a subject you could care enough about. Sam clapped a hand on your shoulder and walked by to his desk.

You made your way back to your desk next to Sam avoiding the out stretched legs attempting to trip you. When you reached your seat you dropped your bag and sunk into the chair. “If you need help, you know I could always…” Sam's voice trailed off when he saw the glare on your face.

“I know how to do algebra two, Sam. I just don't see the point in sending me home with work when I just spent the last seven hours doing work at school.” He opened his mouth to respond but you cut him off. “If you say 'that's why they call it homework' so help me I will through your giant ass out the window.” The over grown junior couldn't help but chuckle.

“You could try, shrimp.” You flipped him off and dropped your head to your desk for an extra fifty minutes of sleep. You were already most likely failing what could one more missed assignment hurt?

The bell rang after what seemed like five minutes and you unwillingly lifted your head and uncrossed your arms. Stretching out and popping your back your eyes met those of Mrs. Tran and you couldn't help the groan that escaped your lips. She lifted her hand and urged you over by waggling her finger in the 'come hither' motion. With your book bag on your shoulder you slowly approached her desk without meeting her unimpressed gaze.

“[Y/N], I know you could pass my class if you really tried. I'm disappointed to see you sleeping almost every day and if it doesn't stop I'm going to have to send you to in school suspension.” Shit… Bobby would be pissed if you got sent to in school another time. You could feel your face drop.

“Okay, I'll stay awake.” She still didn't look pleased.

“And you need to start actually doing your homework. I don't pass people just for showing up and staying awake.” Fiddling with the hem of your Escape the Fate t-shirt that was half hidden under your zip up hoodie you nodded, doing your best to look apologetic. “Go on before you're late for your next class.” You darted out of the class room before she could change her mind.

With only a minute to spare before the bell rang you made it to the hallway your physics class resided in. Turning quickly to run in the class you ran face first into the back of someone else attempting to walk in. Your ass hit the hard tile floor and you were dazed for a moment. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?!” Your exclamation elicited a gasp from whoever you had ran into and that caused your eyes to dart to their face. Fuck… Castiel was standing in front of you looking incredibly flustered. Not once had you seen this kid before yesterday and now he was everywhere!

“Uh… Here, let me help.” He held his hand out to help you to your feet still looking as uncomfortable as he did a moment ago. Taking it slowly you adverted your gaze from his face. “Are you alright?” Now on your feet next to him you could see he was at least eight inches taller than you, not as tall as Sam but still towering your height.

“Yeah. I'm good. Wouldn't be the first time I've been knocked over this week.” He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously at your comment and you shrugged. “Thanks.” Brushing passed him you made your way to the back of the class taking your usual seat. Ms. Masters was one of the only teachers besides Mr. Turner you actually liked. She was young and had an air of sass that you could appreciate.

The class passed by relatively quickly which was surprising. Sam wasn't in this class with you and you didn't have Katelynn. Normally second period was one of your longest. Apparently actually attempting to pay attention to the lecture made time fly, who knew? By the time the bell rang you knew more about Newton's laws of motion than you ever though you would.

Ms. Masters stopped you just short of her classroom door with a hand on your shoulder. Turning you saw a smile on her face that, for once, didn't look sarcastic at all. “It was nice to see you actually make an effort, [Y/N]. Try it more often and you may actually enjoy your classes.” You rolled your eyes and let a small chuckle pass your lips before you turned and proceeded out the door.

Sam and Katelynn were waiting for you like they did every day. “Seriously, [Y/N], are you going to have to talk to every one of your teachers today?” Sam's voice was teasing but at the rate this morning was going he probably wasn't too far off. You knew _Rufus_ would want to talk to you and find out if you'd started the short story you were supposed to write, which you _totally_ had an awesome idea for.

“Honestly, do you expect anything else? Masters was shocked. I actually stayed awake today.” Sam and Katelynn froze in their tracks staring at you. “What?”

“Are you sick?” Katelynn was at your side putting her hand to your forehead. “You actually read chapters in your history book and now you stayed awake for physics?” You rolled your eyes and kept walking.

“Come on. The faster I get to Turner the faster I can get his daily lecture over with.”

 

You were completely right. Rufus had a lecture to give you about how you hadn't even started an outline for your story. You, of course, retorted with the fact that he should be thrilled that you even had an idea for it. He didn't seem all that impressed but there were no threats to call Bobby and he seemed appeased enough when you participated, though minimally, in the discussion about Othello in class.

On your way to lunch you could hear Sam and Katelynn chattering behind you now about how you had to be sick. Because paying attention in physics and participating in English was apparently cause to quarantine you to your room with some deadly disease that was clearly eating away at the personality center of your brain. “You two idiots realize I can hear you, right?” Your best friends were quiet but you could hear the stifled laughs.

“Jenna and Liz are waiting for me, I'll see you guys later.” Katelynn took her leave after making her way with you and Sam through the lunch line. Ruby was waiting for Sam and you said your goodbyes while avoiding her glare and went to sit at an unoccupied table. You wound up sitting against the wall at the back of the lunch room with your tray propped on your knees. Picking at your food and sipping on the juice you had bought you sunk into your own world. Planning out your weekend was more consuming than it should be but the only thing you knew for a fact was after school today you were swapping out the pink at the ends of your hair for purple and the lip rings for your snake bites would match wonderfully.

Someone clearing their throat in front of you pulled you from your reverie and your eyes instantly darted up meeting the bright blues that resided on Castiel's face. “Could I join you?” He looked almost hopeful and you shrugged scooting away from the corner slightly.

“I have no objection.” You watched as Castiel slid down the wall between you and the corner and balanced his tray in a way that mirrored your own. Silence settled between the two of you that was neither awkward or companionable and it was at least five minutes before he broke it.

“Are you busy this evening?” You kept your gaze focused on your 'meal' picking at what you could only assume were supposed to be chicken nuggets.

“I'm dying my hair right after school but after that no, any particular reason you're asking?” You could see him chewing on his thumb out of the corner of your eye. His hoodie sleeve was pulled over his entire hand save for that digit.

“I thought we could begin working on our partner assignment if you had finished reading the chapters on Rome.” You turned your gaze to him incredulously. Did he seriously want to work on a school project on a Friday night? This guy had to be joking right? He was watching you expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“Uh… Sure Cas. Text me your address and I'll swing by when I'm done.” It was his turn to look confused now.

“Cas?” You chuckled quietly and nodded.

“Yeah, it doesn't bother you right? You're full name's a bit of a mouthful.” A small blush touched his cheeks as you explained and fuck if it didn't bring out his eyes even more.

“No, I don't mind.” You both returned to picking at your sub par meals until the bell rang and you scrambled up and hurried off to dump your tray and head to your next class.

 

Of course, making it to econ couldn't be that easy. You'd had a pleasant enough lunch so the universe had to fuck you, right? That's just how it was. Ruby had stopped you with Lisa and another cheerleader on your way to your locker to retrieve your books for your last three classes. “You know he's only friends with you because he feels bad for you, right?” You knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Ruby hated you from the second she saw you and that only increased when Sam started talking to you.

“Oh no, Ruby, whatever shall I do?” You rolled your eyes and tried to shoulder passed her and Lisa to no avail. “Seriously, this is pathetic. Ooh, you're boyfriend is friends with me, so what?” If looks could kill you'd have died in that moment.

“How about you be a good little loser and stay away from people that are too good for you. How about instead of trying to get between me and Sam you and your other little loser friend Katelynn find friends more… suitable of your social status.” Closing your eyes and pinching the bridge of your nose you sighed.

“Yes, yes, I know, I'm so pathetic that I don't just love cheerleading and football games and pep rallies and have oodles of school spirit, right? I should never be friends with Sam because God forbid some of my distaste for your attitude rubs off, huh?” You released your grip on your nose and finally managed to push passed the three idiots standing in your way and trudge on to class leaving them baffled behind you. At least you were half way through the day and in only a few hours you'd be home in your bathroom with some hair color therapy.

 

The rest of your day passed by rather uneventfully. Cas sat with you while you finished up the chapters you had to read to catch up on the Roman history to work on your project with him during your last class and it was nice enough. You bade your goodbyes to Sam and Katelynn for the weekend, Sam was hanging out with Ruby and Katelynn was going to Jenna's. You had no doubt in your mind Ruby had made sure Sam was busy after your confrontation in the hall but it didn't bother you that much.

Riding your bike home took less time than usual and Bobby was still working in the office when you reached the salvage yard. You stopped in to let him know you were home but leaving again after tending to your hair and made your way through the junk cars up to the house. The few people at school outside of Sam and Katelynn that knew you actually lived at Singer Salvage thought it was weird but you enjoyed it. There was always somewhere to lose yourself out in the yard of broken down beat up cars.

Actually applying the dye to your hair only took a few minutes, you'd done it so many times at this point you could be considered a professional and you fiddled on your phone while you waited for the timer to go off signaling that you could rinse. Skimming through Facebook was never very interesting, it was all people you'd lost contact with after moving or people from your school now that you didn't care much for. Five minutes before you were supposed to wash your hair out your phone dinged alerting you to a text message. Cas had messaged you his address and told you to head over whenever you were done. You typed out a quick reply letting him know it would be soon and finished your hair.

Castiel only lived ten minutes from your house by bike but it might as well have been an entirely different world. The houses on his street were all pristine with well manicured lawns and fronts that looked like they belonged in magazines. You were definitely out of your element. Walking your bike up to the front door of the house that barely should have been called that, mansion would have been a better descriptor, you propped it on the kickstand, walked up to the door, and knocked. After only a few seconds of waiting the front door opened to reveal one of the nicest houses you'd ever seen in person and you instantly felt like you were going to be greeted with “Hey MTV, welcome to my crib.” Yep, you were definitely out of place. 


	3. Chapter 3

“[Y/N], are you alright?” Cas was staring at you while you were staring at the foyer the door had opened up to. He cleared his throat after another second of uninterrupted staring and you blushed and instantly adverted your gaze to the floor.

“Yeah… I'm good. Nice house.” He nodded slightly and moved away from the door allowing you to enter. If you had thought the outside made it look like a mansion the inside was no better. Everything was high ceilings and art that looked like it belonged in a gallery, not someone's home.

“I could give you a tour but the rest is much of the same.” If you didn't know any better you'd swear Cas sounded embarrassed. How the hell could someone be embarrassed by this?

“Wouldn't that take like a year or something?” You forced a small laugh and a blush spread across his cheeks. “We can just get to work or whatever.” At that Cas led you to the living room where his books were already spread out. Settling onto the white couch that looked like it should have plastic covering it to preserve the upholstery, a photo above the mantle caught your eye. There was a stern looking man with dark hair who had his arm wrapped around a beautiful blond woman with the kindest smile you'd ever seen. In front of them four boys, all looking vastly different in age, were seated. You spotted Castiel almost immediately, he couldn't have been older than seven in the picture.

“My parents and my brothers.” His voice forced the heat into your cheeks and you were sure they were bright red, fuck. He pointed to the brother on the far left, he had dark hair like Castiel and their father and was already an adult when the photo was taken. “That's Michael, he's the oldest. He's living with his wife and children in New York currently.” His hand moved slightly to the right pointing to the next brother. “Rafael, five years younger than Michael, he's in Boston working in one of the children's hospitals.” He pointed to the last brother besides himself in the line. “Gabriel,” A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “He is in Los Angeles pursuing a career as an actor.” You nodded and turned back to him.

“Must be nice having so many brothers.” A small pang of longing ached in your chest. You had never had real siblings, sure there were a lot of foster siblings over the years but most of them were almost as bad as the 'parents' you got stuck with.

“I suppose it would be. They're all quite a bit older than I and they aren't around much.” A feeling of guilt spread through you, just because Cas had family didn't mean they were close… “Father is away more than he is home and we lost mother shortly after that photo was taken.” More guilt, shit, when you stuck your foot in your mouth you really stuck it there.

“I didn't know… I'm sorry, Cas.” He shrugged simply and turned his attention to the books in front of him.

“It isn't as if we've discussed each other's home lives before. How could you know these things?” It was your turn to shrug.

“I should have been a little more careful. I know what it's like… kind of.” His curiosity was piqued and his attention shifted away from the text books and note book sitting on the coffee table and back to you. He didn't say anything but his face all but begged you to continue. “I was only five when I lost my parents. I don't even really remember them. I was just too young.” Castiel's face dropped and his eyes darted back to the picture hanging above the mantle. “Bobby's is the best place I've been.”

“Father wants me to follow Rafael or Michael in one of their careers.” It was a simple enough statement but it was so loaded you didn't even know where to begin. Cas seemed to sense your hesitation and continued on his own. “Gabriel doesn't have a career according to father. He is playing a child's game in our father's words.” You nodded slightly.

“I take it you don't want to be a doctor or a lawyer?” You bit your lip between your lip rings and your eyebrows furrowed. Cas was fidgeting as well. His fingers were worrying the ends of his hoodie's right sleeve and he looked like he was chewing the inside of his cheek. “If it makes you feel any better I've always wanted to be an artist, painting to be specific.” A small smile graced Castiel's features at your words.

“Photography.” One word never made more sense. You could easily see the boy sitting beside you behind a camera capturing the beauty of the world. That wasn't what made sense though, you could see Castiel capturing the moments that most people missed and that's what made it click. In the short few days you'd known him he was always paying attention to the smallest detail of a situation.

“You could take pictures of things and I could paint them later.” The smile grew and your answering grin reflected his joy. “Landscapes, portraits, candid shots, what's your favorite thing to photograph?”

“Anything, really. Sometimes I see something and I know I need to capture it on film.” He shrugs and turns to look out the window. “Would you show me your art, [Y/N]?” The blush instantly spread to your cheeks and you adverted your eyes.

“Uh… I dunno, Cas…” You were chewing your lip again. “I haven't really shown anyone my paintings before…” He nodded looking a little disappointed and changed the subject.

“Would you like to listen to some music while we work?” He had an iPod in his hand and was holding on of the ear buds out to you.

“Only if I can pick. If your shirts are anything to go by you have good taste but I can never be too careful.” You took the headphone and gestured to the worn Alkaline Trio shirt he had on with a small smirk. Castiel chuckled and handed his iPod over.

“I assure you, my taste in music is probably more acceptable than anyone else in this town.” You just rolled your eyes and started scrolling through the artists. He wasn't lying, he had all of your favorites from AFI to We Came As Romans. Choosing right from the middle you tapped 'House of Cards' by Madina Lake and watched the smile creep it's way back onto Cas's face.

“This is one of my favorite songs.” You nodded slightly, it fell in your top ten as well. You continued to scroll through the songs on the device and stopped when you saw Faithfully by Journey. You looked up at Cas and he seemed embarrassed. “My mother used to listen to it.” You nodded again.

“Mine too. I don't remember much about her but I remember that she used to dance in the kitchen while she cooked and this was her favorite song.” You took a deep breath and tapped the song. You didn't tell too many people about it. Sam knew and so did his older brother Dean but they'd lost both of their parents too. You settled back on the couch close to Castiel, it was kind of a necessity sharing a pair of headphones. He wasn't looking at you. Instead his eyes were fixed on the family photo again. You wondered what it was like to deal with the loss of a mother you remembered.

The two of you sat quietly through the song but when it was over Cas snatched his iPod back and scrolled back up to the 'A's and put on This Addiction by Alkaline Trio. You couldn't complain, it was your favorite song but the worry that you had invaded on something wasn't going away. You peaked at the boy sitting next to you through your curtain of black and purple hair. The soft nostalgic smile was definitely not what you were expecting. Tucking a piece of hair behind your ear you shamelessly stared while he was seemingly oblivious with his eyes closed, head tilted back against the couch, and that smile.

After a minute or so of unabashed staring you closed your eyes as well and leaned against Castiel slightly. He didn't tense or pull away and you accepted that as your permission. The two of you sat comfortably letting the iPod play through the songs Cas had of Alkaline Trio. You almost jumped out of your skin when he finally spoke again. “Would you like to watch a movie? It doesn't look like we're going to get much work done this evening.”

“Yeah, I'm not much for work on a Friday night anyway.” Seeing Castiel roll his eyes was amusing for an unnameable reason. “Who wants to work on a project about some long-dead, and frankly a little insane, ancient civilization? I mean if we're being honest here, my friends were shocked I even read the chapters.” He shook his head and chuckled softly.

“I know, I don't expect you to turn into a scholar or anything but we do have to work on our project soon. I cannot fail that assignment and I will not do all the work myself.” Feigning offense you shot your best bitch face Cas's way.

“I'm not going to make you do the whole thing! How could you ever think such horrible things of me? And I am so a scholar. Like the most scholarly scholar to ever scholar.” You couldn't contain your laughter at your own idiocy after that ridiculous statement. Cas just shook his head and led you to the den where the biggest screen you'd seen outside of a movie theater was mounted against the far wall. “Are you freaking kidding me right now?” You looked over at your partner and he was rubbing a hand along the back of his neck looking sheepish again. “Did you have a movie in mind?” He shook his head and gestured to a cabinet with six shelves that were all filled with DVD cases.

“Pick something you'd like. Everything in that cabinet is mine. Father never had much taste for new movies.” Scanning through the movies didn't take long, they were in alphabetical order. That really didn't surprise you. Cas was standing next to you watching as your fingers trailed along the spines of the cases. When you stopped and pulled out one of his favorite movies he didn't seem surprised.

“I haven't seen this in so long. I lost my copy the last time I moved. Can we watch it?” He smiled softly and nodded. Taking the case from you he headed to the TV and the DVD player. You plopped down on the couch and tried to contain your excitement. You couldn't hold back the smile that spread across your face when the title screen appeared and you hardly noticed when Cas sat beside you. Donnie Darko was playing and you couldn't have been happier.

There was practically no conversation through the movie and once it had finished you were surprisingly tired. Fishing out your phone to check the time you realized why, it was already 11pm. “Shit…” Bobby wouldn't be too upset but you liked to follow the old man's curfew. “I gotta go, Cas. I'm already late.” He seemed a little disappointed but led you back to the door regardless. There was a quick goodbye and you were out the door, on your bike, and furiously pedaling home.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re late.” Fuck. You had tried to sneak into the house quietly but you should have known the old man wouldn’t go to sleep until he knew you were safe.

“Yeah, I got caught up at Cas’s watching a movie.” Bobby raised an eyebrow and looked at you with interested. Shit… You hadn’t told him where you were going when you left. He had probably assumed you were at Sam and Dean’s or Katelynn’s.

“Who’s Cas?” The words were innocent enough but the tone in his voice and the small smirk gave away so much more than the words ever would. You groaned internally, you should have known he would be like this.

“He’s my partner for a project in history, Bobby, chill.” He didn’t look convinced in the slightest.

“Must be some partner if he’s actually getting you to work.” With a bitch face in his directing and an eye roll to follow you ended the conversation and made your way to your room upstairs. Bobby’s laughter trailed after you.

* * *

When you finally forced yourself out of bed on Saturday morning the smell of bacon and coffee reached your nose. Of course Bobby would already be up. That man didn’t know the concept of the words ‘sleeping in’. You trudged down the stairs and rubbed your eyes until another voice reached you ears. Rufus Turner. Son of a bitch… At least you had worked on your short story and had a rough draft to show him in case he asked.

“She lives!” Bobby’s voice greeted you as you plopped down in the kitchen chair. Your hair was a mess and fell around your face as you rested your chin on your hand. Rufus was seated across from you with a cup of coffee in his hand and a plate of bacon, french toast, and scrambled eggs in front of him.

“Yeah, barely. Is there any coffee left?” A cup made just how you liked it, two sugars and just a bit of cream, was set down in front of you and you beamed up at your foster father. “You’re too good to me, Bobby.” It was meant as a joke but there was always a hint of seriousness in your compliments to the man.

“Yeah, yeah. Just drink your coffee, kid.” Rufus had a smile on his face. He was always glad to see the two of you interact. Bobby had lost his wife before they had any children and had never remarried. You were the first foster child he’d had that had stayed with him for more than a few months. Rufus would always tell you that Bobby needed you as much as you needed him. You couldn’t believe that most days.

“Do you have any of that short story for me, [Y/N]?” You sighed, you knew he would ask, thank God you’d actually worked on it. Bobby was watching the two of you curiously as he settled into his seat at the table while sliding your plate of breakfast at you.

“Yeah, actually, I do.” Rufus looked pleasantly surprised. “Let me eat and I’ll get it.” He nodded and popped a piece of bacon into his mouth. “Have you graded the Othello tests yet?” He nodded again and finished chewing.

“You scored an 87%. I knew if you actually tried you’d do just fine.” The smile that tugged at your lips couldn’t be fought back. You glanced over at Bobby and his face was full of pride. “Ms. Masters said you were working in physics now?” It was your turn to nod as you speared some scrambled eggs on your fork and took the bite.

“Does this have anything to do with your new friend Cas?” Rufus turned to Bobby as he spoke and raised an eyebrow.

“Cas?” Rufus turned back to you. “I thought you only hung out with Sam Winchester and Katelynn Enrico?” You nodded again.

“Yeah, Castiel is just my partner for a history project.” Bobby smirked while you spoke.

“Her partner whose house she was at until after eleven o'clock last night.” You rolled your eyes and continued to eat your breakfast and sip your coffee.

“Castiel Novak?” Sighing through a bite of french toast you nodded again, exasperated by the barrage of questions. “He’s a good kid, quiet, a little odd, probably a good fit for you, [Y/N].” Another eye roll and a pointed look from you and both men laughed. After Rufus’s joke you all settled into companionable silence and ate your breakfasts together.

* * *

The rest of Saturday was spent doing homework much to the dismay of Bobby. You finished your short story for English, caught up on the physics homework you could, made up work in algebra two, and finished up a small project for Spanish. The only class you were always caught up on was your art class.

Sunday you answered calls in the office of Singer Salvage for Bobby. It was a routine you had settled into almost two years ago. Sam stopped by most weeks and kept you company but was unsurprisingly absent this week. Ruby probably had him at her house all weekend just to keep him away from you.

When Monday morning rolled around you were actually excited to get up and head to school. You weren’t sure if it was because you hadn’t seen your friends since Friday or if it was because you actually had work to turn in but either way it was a new feeling. You made your way down the stairs fifteen minutes earlier than you normally would have been ready.

“Where’s the fire?” Dammit. You were hoping Bobby would have been in the office already.

“Uh, just heading to school.” He raised an eyebrow at you and smirked slightly. “What?” He chuckled quietly.

“Nothing, kiddo. You want a ride?” You shook your head and headed for the door.

“If you drive me now I’ll have to walk later. I’d rather just ride my bike.” He nodded slowly.

“You know, I could always pick you up after school,0 right?” You froze at the door with your hand halfway to the knob.

“How? Don’t you have to stay here and run the salvage yard?” He simply shrugged.

“It would only take ten minutes, I could close for that long to pick you up.” You were staring blankly. You had never had a ride back and forth to school that wasn’t a bus.

“If… if you want to.” Bobby nodded again and grabbed his keys from the counter. You both headed out the door to the beat up charger he was always talking about fixing up but never did. You could never understand that. He had more than enough time and parts to fix the car,  maybe it was something about the charm of it.

“What time does your last class let out so I can be here?” You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye.

“3:15 but I spend a few minutes talking to Sam and Katelynn after school if that’s okay.” A soft smile was playing at the old man’s features.

“That’s fine, [Y/N], tell Sam he needs to convince his brother to come work for me, could use a good mechanic around the yard.” You chuckled quietly. Bobby had been trying to get Dean to work for him since you had moved in, probably longer. The second he found out you were friends with Sam he had been trying to enlist you to help in the endeavor.

“Dean’s a stubborn ass, come to think of it, he’s a lot like you.” Your shot a smirk Bobby’s way and he just shook his hand and laughed. When he pulled up at the school you leaned across the seat and gave the man a hug. He tried to act like it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary and brush it off but you could see the emotion in his eyes.

Sam was waiting for you by the doors with a raised eyebrow and your favorite coffee from the small shop down the street. “Did you get a ride?” His voice was shocked as he handed you the steaming cup of heaven and you simply nodded taking your first sip. “Is Bobby picking you up after school or do you want to ride with me and Dean?” You had honestly forgot that Dean picked Sam up most days. Something about never having a ride back and forth made you forget that other people did.

“Bobby’s gonna close the shop for the few minutes it takes to come get me. I guess he’s gonna do it from now on.” Sam shrugged and turned opening the door and heading into the school with you in tow.

* * *

Algebra two passes uneventfully other than Mrs. Tran being shocked you had make up work to turn in. You simply smiled and put the assignments on her desk. Sam’s face was a mirror of hers when he realized what you were doing. Apparently you weren’t allowed to do school work without a damn press conference being called.

You parted ways with Sam outside of the classroom and made your way down the hall towards physics. Ducking into a bathroom was the safe haven that helped you to avoid Ruby and Lisa. You could handle the two of them any day but for the sake of keeping your good mood going avoidance was the easiest solution. You popped your head out looked up and down the hallway and confirmed that they were well on their way and wouldn’t notice you. You finished you trek to physics and found Cas sitting in the back at a table by himself. You made your way to his desk and set your bag down.

“Mind if I sit here?” His head popped up and a smile spread across his face.

“Not at all.” Your smile matched his as you plopped down into the seat. “We’re doing a lab today. Would you like to be my partner?” You eyed him amused.

“Not like anyone else would want to be my partner. Sam and Katelynn aren’t in this class.” He chuckled and shook his head.

Ms. Masters walked in then and started the lesson. It was simple enough and with Castiel’s help the lab only took fifteen minutes. The two of you spent the rest of the class listening to the music on his iPod alternating picking songs.

The bell rang to release the class and Cas walked you to English. He waved with a small smile as he turned and made his way back down the hall the way the two of you came. There was a smile plastered on your lips as you walked into class and set the short story you owed Rufus down on his desk. He shot you a proud smile and you made your way back to the desk in between Sam and Katelynn. She was turned talking to Jenna and hadn’t even noticed you were sitting there.

“Did you actually finish that short story Mr. Turner wanted?” Sam had the same incredulous look he had in first period when you turned in your algebra work. You rolled your eyes and flipped him off.

“You know, I’m capable of actually doing my homework.” He raised an eyebrow and you rolled your eyes again.

“I know, you just never do.” You sighed, you couldn’t argue with that. It had been a long time since you’d actually made an effort in school. You knew you’d be fucked when it came to college but for the longest time you’d never thought it was in your future. “I’m happy you’re doing it now, though.” You just nodded and Sam took the hint to drop the subject. English passed just as uneventfully as always. Rufus had started lecturing on Brave New World and you had already read that book two years before. Katelynn hardly acknowledged you the entire class. Normally you didn’t mind but it had been grating on your nerves lately that she had been ignoring you since meeting her new friends.

The bell rang and for once you’d made it through the whole morning without one of your teachers asking you to stay after class. Cas was waiting for you outside of the classroom, it was a pleasant surprise. The two of you made your way to lunch and through the line in companionable silence. Instead of looking for a table you both made your way back to the wall you’d sat at on Friday.

“Hey Cas? Would you wanna come over and work on our project tonight?” He looked over at you with a soft smile.

“Yes, I don’t have any plans. I could walk you home or meet you there?” Right then you remembered Bobby was picking you up after school.

“Uh… I’ll text my foster dad and see if he’s okay with you riding with us.” Cas nodded and both of you went back to eating. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby had no problem with Cas riding with you after school, in fact he was thrilled to meet your new friend and for you to continue working on school work. Sam had always tried to be a good influence but he had never had much pull with you. Katelynn had given up after freshman year. Cas and Bobby talked about Castiel's family during the drive home.

The old man left you alone for the most part when you returned to your home. He made his way back to the office to take calls and customers for the salvage yard and you and Cas sat in the study/living room that looked more like a shut in's sanctuary than either.

When you walked in a bubble of self consciousness reared its head in your belly and you shifted nervously. “It's not much, but it's home…” You tried to sound nonchalant but you knew you had failed when Cas looked over at you with a soft smile. “I mean, it's nothing like your house or whatever but me and Bobby get by.” His smile dropped slightly and he nodded.

“It's nice, [Y/N]. It actually feels like a home.” Shit. Seriously, if you didn't stop putting your foot in your mouth it would have to take up a permanent residence there.

“Yeah, it's just me and Bobby. Mr. Turner comes by a lot… They've been friends forever, I guess that's why he lets me make up so much work.” You cut yourself off before you could continue rambling and chewed your lip between your lip rings subconsciously. Castiel just nodded again and offered a small smile. “We should probably get to work…” You made your way to Bobby's desk and cleared off a space on the surface.

“Have you decided what topic you'd like to choose?” You were still chewing your lip and you noticed Castiel's eyes were trained on that spot. A blush crept across your face.

“Uh, yeah, I thought we could cover the rise of Julius Caesar.” Cas nodded and pulled his laptop out of his backpack.

“That shouldn't be too difficult.” He was quickly typing away on his keyboard while listing off all the main points you would need to cover. You worked for two hours and between yourself and Castiel most of the project was done.

Bobby walked back in to the house after closing up the salvage yard. “Not to break up the studying but it's about time for dinner. Are you gonna stay, Castiel?” At the old man's words Castiel stood.

“I would love to Mr. Singer but my father is home from a conference.” You looked over at Cas with a confused expression. You had been talking the entire time you had been working and he hadn't mentioned his father was home. Bobby nodded and offered Castiel a ride home which he politely declined. The boy said his goodbyes and was out the door before you could gather your thoughts.

“Nice kid.” The words were simple but Bobby had a look on his face that told you there was more to them than just the simple sentiment. You shrugged your shoulders as Bobby turned and headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. “He's got you workin' on school for once.” A sigh escaped your lips, he wasn't going to let this go without at least a short conversation.

“Yeah, guess he's rubbing off on me.” You could hear Bobby's answering chuckle as he faced the stove and put a pot of water on to boil. “What's so funny, old man?” You sounded defensive even to your own ears and you instantly cursed yourself for opening your mouth. _'Way to go, [Y/N], give him more ammunition… Fuck…'_

“Seems like you two get along well, how long's it been since you've invited anyone over?” You opened your mouth to retort that Sam had been over the just the other day but Bobby cut you off. “Besides Sam or Dean.” Your mouth snapped shut in an instant. “I haven't even seen Katelynn around here in weeks.” Shit… He just had to go and bring her up. Of course she hadn't been over. She was too busy ignoring you for her other friends to even think to stop by.

“So? What's your point? Katelynn's busy with her new friends, Sam and Dean are the only other friends I have and they're more my brothers than anything.” Bobby raised his eyebrow at you.

“That's exactly my point, ya idjit. Suddenly you're hanging out with Castiel, inviting him over, and you're working on school work? Sounds to me like he may be a little more than a friend.” Your foster father's words earned an instant bitch face from you and that was rewarded with a deep belly laugh from him.

“He's my friend. Am I not allowed to have those? Weren't you always telling me to, you know, branch out, or whatever?” He shot you a disbelieving look and turned back to cooking without answering. “Whatever, I think I'm gonna head over to Sam and Dean's after dinner, okay?”

“I'll drop you off if Dean can bring you home, I don't want you out alone at night.” You pursed your lips and pulled out your phone to text Sam to see if Dean could, in fact, bring you home.

“Yeah, yeah, overprotective old coot.” Bobby shot you a warning glance over his shoulder.

“Watch it, don't piss off the hand that feeds you.” You just rolled your eyes and finished typing out your message. Sam wasn't the one that texted you back instead when your phone lit up a few minutes later it was Dean with a simple message. _Of course I can take you home stop texting my brother to ask me shit [Y/N]._ You couldn't help but laugh.

“Dean will bring me home later, when's my curfew?” The sheer look of shock that plastered Bobby's face was almost laughable when he turned around to stare at you.

“You're actually asking when your curfew is? You sure that boy ain't more than a friend? He's got you actin' awfully responsible.” You glared at the man before answering.

“Yes, Bobby, I'm sure he's nothing more than a friend. Damn, can't I be considerate for once?!” You knew you sounded defensive but you couldn't help it. With all the accusations your foster father was throwing you, you kind of had the right. You also knew Bobby's amused expression was a sign that he was thinking of the age old adage 'He doth protest too much'.

Bobby quickly finished the spaghetti he was making for the two of you and dinner passed in relative silence. You'd always enjoyed the fact that there wasn't a need for words between you and the man sitting across from you. Both of you understood the other had been through a lot of shit and probably didn't want to talk about it and you both knew the other well enough to understand that silence wasn't a sign of any negative emotion.

When the two of you had finished eating you cleaned the dishes and then it was off to Sam and Dean's. Bobby had told you your curfew was eleven and you reached the door to the brother's apartment at half past six so there was plenty of time to take your mind off the pestering you had endured. Dean greeted you at the door and ushered you in with word that Sam was finishing up a bit of homework.

“Seriously, kid, you have my number, text me if you need something. You're Sammy's best friend, ya might as well be the little sister I never wanted.” You glared at the elder Winchester and plopped down on the couch in their cramped living room.

“Way to make a girl feel loved, Dean-o.” At those words Sam emerged from his room and a huge grin split across his face when he saw you.

“Quit tormenting my friends, Dean. She'll never come back if you keep it up.” You and Dean both rolled you eyes at his words.

“I've been coming over since freshman year, Sam, you really think Dean's gonna drive me away now?” The brothers both laughed and Sam shrugged. “I mean, come on, if his constant teasing about my hair and piercings didn't send me running before why would his idiocy do it now?” A smirk had crept it's way to your face and Dean attempted to feign offense.

“My idiocy?” To anyone else he would seem genuinely bothered by your comment until he continued. “I will have you know, that is very hurtful, [Y/N]. You should try to be nicer to the person that's responsible for getting you home before your curfew. Don't want Bobby tearing you a new one, do ya?” You couldn't contain your laughter at that thought.

“Bobby never does. He knows I get caught up when I'm here and he knows I'm safe.” Dean knew you were right. “I mean he wasn't even worried when I broke curfew when I was at Cas's.” Sam raised his eyebrows. Shit… You really needed to learn how to keep your mouth shut.

“Jeeze, how late were you over there?” Dean didn't say anything about your admission but Sam was eying you intently waiting for an answer.

“Dude, I left at like eleven, no big deal. It's not like I haven't stayed later over here.” The younger Winchester didn't look like he was buying it.

“It's not big deal that you stay late over here because we're pretty much your only friends, well besides Katelynn.” You rolled your eyes at the mention of her name. Why did everyone feel the need to bring her up when you weren't happy with her? “Is something going on between you and her?” Damn your best friend for never missing anything, you'd take it though, better than talking about Cas.

“She's ignoring me, nothing I'm not used to from anyone else.” Sam let the topic drop at the dejected tone in your voice.

“Anyone up for a movie?” Dean had finally decided to speak up. The man did know how to save your ass from an awkward silence, you had to give him that. The rest of your evening at the Winchester's was spent watching movies and arguing with Sam about the validity of plot points. Dean laughed at the two of you and if Bobby was there it would have felt like your whole family was present. It was a shocking realization that for the first time in three years you weren't including Katelynn in that mix. You tried not to dwell on it and kept yourself in good spirits until Dean stood and announced it was time to 'get your curfew-having-ass home'.

Dean was quiet for most of the way to Bobby's. When you were almost home he finally cleared his throat and spoke up. “Bobby still looking for a mechanic?” Your eyes shot over to him. He had been denying the job for so long it had become almost a joke that Bobby offered. As far as you were aware he still wanted Dean to work for him, though.

“Yeah, as far as I know. Not like he's hired anyone.” Dean chuckled.

“You still doing reception work for him on the weekends?” You nodded as a response. “I bet some of his customers don't know what to think when they walk in there and see you behind the counter, probably think the old man's getting robbed.” You rolled your eyes and Dean laughed, he sounded nervous.

“Do you want the job now or something? I mean, I know Bobby would hire you even if he wasn't looking, he's always going on about how you're the best mechanic he knows besides himself.” Dean nodded and kept his gaze trained out the windshield.

“I don't let Sammy know but things are a little tight and I could use the extra money…” His voice trailed out and you understood. You'd been there too many times.

“I'll say something to him when I go in, unless you want to talk to him yourself?” The man you'd grown to think of as your brother shook his head.

“Let him know I'm interested, okay [Y/N]?” You nodded and before you could say anything else you were parked in front of your house. “I'll see ya 'roud, kid.” You said your goodbyes and trudged into the house more tired than you normally were at this time. Bobby was waiting for you in the living room/study, you said goodnight and headed straight to bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I portray Katelynn here is so different from the actual person her character was originally based on. My roommate is fantastic and we've been friends since Sophomore year. Honestly she's the best friend I've ever had. Anyways, I'm loving including Dean a little bit more and I'm loving having some protective!Sam in here! Hope you like it!

 The next three days of your life were spent trying to prove to everyone that you didn't have a 'thing', as Sam had so eloquently put it, for Cas. Sam was in a perpetual state of bitch face when you dodged talking to the boy who had quickly become one of your only friends.

You ate lunch alone, hiding the library, all three days because Ruby had made sure you were so uncomfortable on the first you left with an apologetic look from Sam following you as you retreated. She would never be openly bitchy to you when Sam was around but everything she said was backhanded and snarky. Sam had tried his best to deter her from behaving that way but anyone with half a brain knew that no one made Ruby do anything she didn't want to.

By the time you had reached Ms. Bradbury's fifth period Spanish class your temper had such a short fuse that anyone that even looked at you was getting a death glare. You watched as Katelynn walked in and Sam followed shortly after. Sam took the seat next to you while Katelynn chose to sit on the complete other side of the room. Cas was the last person you noticed walking in and he had an uncharacteristically sullen look on his face, sure he always looked mildly stoic but never sullen. You sunk down in your seat and waited for the lecture to start.   
“You know, avoiding him isn't going to make either of you happy.” Sam's voice broke through your sulking but only for long enough for you to offer him a middle finger in response. “Real mature, [Y/N].” You simply rolled your eyes before you crossed your arms and laid you head on them. “I'm just saying, I've watched you pout-” You lifted your head and glared at Sam, daring him to continue without correcting that verb. “Brood? Whatever, you've been miserable for the last three days and besides not talking to Katelynn, which was going on before that, the only thing that's changed is you're not hanging out with Castiel.” You didn't even grace him with a response before you hid your head in your arms again.

You stayed awake during your Spanish class, taking in the information that was being taught, but did your best to appear asleep so no one would bother you anymore. You couldn't deny that it had felt good to hear Bobby's, slightly teasing, praises about you working for once. When the bell rang you dragged your feet before heading to your last class of the day. Sixth period had been the hardest since you were avoiding Cas as much as possible. You didn't have a choice but to talk to him in history, you had to work with him. At least your project was almost finished.

When you finally made your way into the hall to begin your trek to Hell, Katelynn pulled you aside. “Dude, what the hell is up with you?” The look on your face was incredulous. Was she really asking you that? Did she really have the gull to act like she cared? She had ignored you for days, favoring her more socially acceptable friends and now she wanted to know what was wrong?

“Why do you care?” It was a simple question that was laced with so much hostility it was a shock the words didn't come out on fire.

“Uh, we're friends? Why wouldn't I care?” She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that you were upset about her blowing you off.

“Maybe because in the last week you've spoken three words to me? Maybe because as soon as you made friends outside of me and Sam you instantly blew me off? Maybe because even though _I'm_ not good enough to be graced with your presence Sam still seems to be?” You were on a roll now and there was nothing stopping the word vomit. “How about the fact that _everyone,_ even Bobby, has noticed that you don't come around anymore? Do I need to list off another reason?” Katelynn looked like you had just slapped her in the face.

“[Y/N], I've been busy.” You scoffed before the words had even fully passed her lips. Busy? Yeah, busy ignoring you to hang out with everyone else, busy making sure she wasn't seen with you in public.

“You know what? I don't fucking care, Katelynn! Seriously, go hang out with your other friends, you know the ones that don't get looked at like they're a freak every time they walk down the hall. Just leave me the fuck alone, as far as I'm concerned we're done.” She stood there with a dumbstruck expression on her face as you walked away. On a normal day you may have felt bad for your reaction but not today. You were already aggravated with everything and you couldn't spare any thought for the fact that you had just ended a three year friendship.

When you finally walked into your history class Cas was already there. He was still wearing the same expression as when he walked into Spanish. When you sat at the desk next to his, out of necessity and nothing more, he didn't even look at you. You knew this class was not going to be over quick enough and you braced yourself for a long end of the day. Mrs. Harvelle gave a short lecture about deadlines and time management before setting the class free to work on the projects. Yours was almost done and you were hoping to finish it up so you didn't have to worry about any more awkward classes.

Cas pushed his desk up against yours, still without looking at you. The two of you worked in a silence that was anything but companionable. Every movement was filled with tension. You couldn't wait for the bell to ring and signal the end of this terrible day. In between your tasks you pulled out your phone and sent Sam a quick text explaining what had happened with Katelynn and asking if you could ride home with him and Dean. He was quick to answer saying that he had no problem with it. When you received his response you texted Bobby telling him where you were headed so he didn't show up to pick you up from school.

After what seemed like forever the bell finally rang and you gathered your things and darted out of the class quicker than you would have though possible. A small weight seemed to have lifted off your shoulders as you made your way to your locker. That weight was instantly replaced when you saw Ruby waiting for you. Shit… Of course you couldn't just have escaped school without yet another thing going wrong. Thursday was officially your new least favorite day. Ruby had a sour look on her face, though that wasn't out of the ordinary. What was unusual was it was just her, Lisa and her other cohorts were no where to be found.

“You don't know how to listen do you, freak?” Her voice was laced with malice when you finally reached your locker.

“How original. What would you be referring to?” You knew exactly what she meant but you couldn't help goading her.

“You know what I mean, bitch. I told you to stay away from Sam. Stop dragging him down with your pathetic existence. Seriously, how hard is it for you to understand that he's a pity friend?” You rolled your eyes for what felt like the hundredth time before you answered.

“Seems like someone's feeling a little threatened. Not as sure of yourself as you seem, Ruby?” You earned yourself a glare with that remark.

“Sam would never want a low life, piece of shit, trashy, excuse for a person like you.” Ouch. As much as you saved face and pretended that hadn't stung, it did.

“The thing is, I've been friends with Sam for years and until I hear from him that he doesn't want to hang out anymore I'm not going anywhere, capisce?” Thank whatever god was up there that you had learned to cover pain with sass years ago.

“Whatever, we'll see who he picks.” She flipped her hair and stormed off leaving you to retrieve your things and make your escape.

Sam was waiting for you by his brother's Impala when you finally made it outside. He instantly noticed your mood was even worse than when you had texted him and gave you a questioning look. You shook your head and slid into the backseat without fighting him for the front and that's when he knew something was seriously wrong.

“Got a curfew tonight, kiddo?” Dean's voice was hesitant.

“Yeah, eleven just like Monday.” You kept your eyes on your lap and swallowed the lump that was forming in your throat. Even if everything else fell apart you knew you had your little family with Sam, Dean, and Bobby.

“You got any homework?” You didn't answer Dean verbally this time, not trusting your voice. Instead you nodded. You remained silent the rest of the way to the Winchester's small apartment and followed the boys inside.

 

Half way through your algebra two homework Sam finally demanded an explanation. “Alright, spill. When you texted me you were pissed. Now… I don't know what you are but this definitely isn't pissed.” You sighed heavily and chewed your pencil debating on telling him what had happened. You finally decided that he was going to be upset if he found out any other way than from you.

“Ruby thought it would be a good idea to pay me a visit after history.” It was vague and you knew he was going to push for more information but you didn't want to talk about it and he was going to have to drag every detail out of you.

“What does that even mean?” You closed your eyes, dropped you pencil, and pinched the bridge of your nose.

“That means she chose to inform me that I'm a 'pity friend' and there's no way you'd actually want to be around, and I quote, 'a low life, piece of shit, trashy, excuse for a person like me.'” The shock that forced its way onto Sam's face was expected. He knew you and Ruby had never got along but you had hid the extent of it from him. He was happy with her and you didn't want to be the reason it ended.

“That's bullshit.” He sounded disbelieving and you started to defend yourself before he held up a hand to stop you. “I'm not saying I don't believe you, [Y/N]. I'm saying that it's bullshit that I wouldn't want to be your friend and that what she said about you is bullshit.” You nodded slowly. You hadn't seen Sam get upset about anything in a long time. He was generally a level headed guy. Dean was the one that was quick to anger.

“It's whatever, Sam.” He shook his head and pulled you into his arms in a crushing hug.

“It's not 'whatever'. You're my best friend and I can't have my girlfriend talking to you like that. It's not okay.” You sniffed, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill. Everything had been wearing down on you today and, sure, some of those thing were your fault but it was all just too much.

“A lot of people talk to me like that.” He hugged you tighter, almost cutting off your air supply but you didn't care.

“Not the people I associate with. Each and every one of them knows that if they spoke to you like that I'd tear them a new one.” A small smile tugged at your lips at the thought of Sam Winchester 'tearing someone a new one'. You saw the giant as a teddy bear. He was always so caring with you it often slipped your mind that he was seen around school as the tough guy football player.

He held you for a few minutes more before releasing you and turning back to his work. You did the same and the two of you finished your assignments quicker than you would have any other day. After Dean called you both for dinner and you had ate the meal he'd prepared, you all settled down for a movie, per the usual for your visits to the Winchester home.

You had watched two of the three _Iron Man_ movies when your phone buzzed. You thought maybe Bobby wanted you home early and you sighed pulling it out of your pocket. Instead of the old man though the name on the text message currently lighting up your screen was 'Castiel'. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun chapter to write! I hope you guys like it! Sorry it took me a little longer than I expected to update!

 You stared down at your phone a second too long and Sam noticed. Ever the nosy friend that he was, he read the name over your shoulder. “Are you still ignoring him?” You shot a glare in Sam's direction.

“Who is she ignoring?” Dean craned his neck to see who was texting you. You stuffed your phone back in your pocket before the eldest Winchester could see.

“Cas, she won't talk to him for some reason.” Dean eyed you curiously and Sam just looked annoyed.

“From what Sam told me I can't imagine that guy doing anything to piss you off, so what's up, [Y/N]?” You rolled your eyes and chose to remain silent. “Come on, what's got your panties in a bunch?” Sam tried to stifle his laugh at Dean's words but failed horribly and earned another glare from you.

“Seriously, it's not that big of a deal. Why do either of you even care?” Sam cocked an eyebrow at you with a disbelieving expression on his face.

“If it's not that bit of a deal why don't you just check your phone?” He wasn't going to let this go. If there was one thing Sam Winchester was, it was stubborn. You decided it was easier to just relent and huff about it as you did than to continue fighting with him.

“Whatever, Sam.” You fished your phone out of your pocket and unlocked the screen. Sam was peeking over your shoulder and you slapped him away as you stood up and walked across the room to check your text without prying eyes reading over your shoulder. When your eyes fell on the text message you instantly felt bad. _'I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you, [Y/N].'_ Shit… You hadn't even thought that he would assume he did something wrong.

Sam was watching you with a concerned expression. “You okay?” You glanced up at him and nodded.

“I gotta call him…” You voice was quiet and neither Sam or Dean questioned you as you walked into Sam's room and shut the door behind you. Quickly, you tapped the contact icon and hit call. The phone rang twice before you heard the gravelly voice answer.

_“[Y/N], I didn't expect to hear from you.”_ He sounded dejected. Your heart sank even further in your chest. You hadn't thought of how Cas would feel when you started ignoring him, you were only worried about yourself. You were pissed at yourself for being so selfish.

“Yeah… I'm sorry, Cas. You didn't do anything wrong. I was being stupid.” Castiel was silent on the other line. “I totally get it if you don't want to talk to me or something…” You let your voice trail out.

_“That isn't the case. I am having a mild family crisis at the moment.”_ He sounded hesitant to talk to you about what was happening. You decided to nudge him along, if he needed someone to talk to, that was the least you could do after how you'd acted.

“What's going on?” Cas sighed and it sounded like he was fidgeting with the phone.

_“My brother_ _s_ _Rafael and Michael are here with my father.”_ You were instantly confused. That didn't sound like a crisis but what did you know?

“Okaaay?” You tried not to sound like you were blowing him off but without more of an explanation you were lost. Cas sighed again only it sounded more exasperated this time.

_“When my brothers are here father presses about me choosing one of their career paths. He emphasizes my shortcomings in comparison to my siblings, besides Gabriel, that is.”_ You nodded even though he couldn't see you.

“Oh… That's gotta suck. Is there something I can do?” You felt incredibly awkward. You didn't know how to handle family situations like that. Before Bobby's you were pretty much invisible in most of the 'homes' you had lived in.

_“_ _Is there any way I could come see you?”_ You pulled the phone away from your face to check the time and saw that it was only 8pm. You didn't think Sam or Dean would mind if Cas came by.

“I'll have to check with Sam and his brother, Dean, but I don't think they'd care, I'm not at home right now.”

_“_ _Oh, I don't want to intrude on your time with Sam. I'll see you tomorrow.”_ Cas abruptly hung up, leaving you completely lost. You were still staring at your phone when you walked back into the living room.

“You okay?” Sam's voice broke through your reverie and you glanced up.

“Uh… Yeah, I'm good. I don't know if Cas is, though.” It was Sam's turn to look confused.

“Why don't you know if he is?” Dean was watching you just as confused as his younger brother.

“He kind of hung up on me…” Sam's brows furrowed.

“He's probably just irritated that you ignored him. I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow.” You nod slowly and turn to Dean.

“I think I want to go home…” You suddenly didn't feel like being around anyone anymore.

“Okay, kid.” He had a sympathetic expression on his features as he stood and grabbed his keys from the hook. You gave Sam a quick hug and told him you'd see him the next day. Dean kept glancing at you as you followed him from the apartment and down to the Impala. The glances continued as he drove you home. When he parked outside of Bobby's house he stopped you before you could climb out of the car. “You know… It's not such a bad thing if you like this kid or whatever.” You could practically feel Dean's eyes gauging your reaction to his words.

“I know it's not… I just… I don't know…” A small smile played at the corners of the man's lips and he pulled you into a one armed hug before kissing the top of your head.

“You'll figure it out, you're smart.” An answering smile tugged at your mouth before you jokingly pushed him away and pulled yourself out of the car bidding him a good night.

Bobby was sitting at his desk when you walked in filling out paperwork for the salvage yard. He looked up when he heard the door shut. A confused expression spread across the man's features. “You're home early.” You nodded and plopped on the couch in the room. “Rufus told me you've pulled all your grades up.” You simply nod again. “Somethin' wrong?” You sigh and pull out your phone before shaking your head. “Don't lie to me, kiddo. I was born on a day but it wasn't yesterday.” You finally chance a look at your foster father and his eyes are trained on your face.

“I think Cas is mad at me…” A look of concern shows through Bobby's usually gruff exterior and he closes the order log he was going over.

“Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll pass.” Forcing a half smile to your lips you nod halfheartedly. Bobby had never been the best at dealing with emotional situations but he always let you know he was listening. “That boy seemed like he was pretty into ya. I don't think he'll be stayin' mad long.” You rolled your eyes but the smile on your face grew. “What I was sayin', Rufus said you're passing all your classes and you've been workin' pretty hard at school now. I'm proud of ya.”

“Thanks Bobby. It's not hard when I stay awake.” A smirk replaced your smile and Bobby shook his head and chuckled. “I think I'm gonna head to bed, it's been kind of a long night.” The old man nodded and returned to the work on his desk.

You dragged your feet up to your room and flopped down on the bed not bothering to change into pajamas. You fully intended to get a full night of sleep but the thoughts swirling around your mind wouldn't let that happen. It was well after midnight before you finally fell into a restless sleep, your dreams taking on one somber theme after another.

 

An obnoxious buzzing pierced through your dreams at an ungodly hour. Slapping your hand down on your side table you finally located the source and shut off the alarm on your phone. The only thing that even remotely made getting up bearable was the fact that it was Friday. All you had to do was suffer through once more day and the weekend was in your grasp.

You trudged down the stairs after getting dressed for the day to find Bobby had made breakfast and was waiting to take you to school. It was taking a while to get used to the routine the two of you had established but it was nice. Your shared your meal in silence and the ride to school was no different. You waved to the man as you hopped out and climbed the steps to the only thing between you and relaxation for the next two days.

 

Algebra two passed by uneventfully. Sam didn't bring up your abrupt departure the night before and he didn't pressure you talk about anything. Ruby was waiting for him outside the class with a death glare on her face. Sam shot a small smile your way and the two of them headed down the hall in the opposite direction.

You walked through the door to your physics class and saw Cas. He looked like he slept about as much as you had the night before. You pursed your lips and chose you weren't going to hide from this anymore before you walked over and tossed your bag onto the table before sitting down. He looked up at you slightly confused before turning his attention back to whatever he was doodling in his notebook. You sighed quietly, of course you'd have to start the conversation.

“Hey… Cas, you're not mad at me right?” He looked back up with a fake smile.

“Why would I be mad at you, [Y/N]?” You raised an eyebrow and rested your chin in your hand with your elbow on the desk.

“You're a really bad liar. What's wrong?” He sighed and looked down at his lap.

“There's nothing wrong, [Y/N]. Did you have a good evening at Sam's house?” Realization dawned on you instantly. He was jealous. A small smile crept its way onto your face before you leaned down so you were in Castiel's line of sight.

“I left after you hung up on me. I was too worried you were upset with me, which obviously you were, to have a good time.” A blush spread across his cheeks bringing out the already insane blue of his eyes.

“I did not intend for you to miss out on your fun. I'm sorry.” You chuckled and shook your head.

“It's not a big deal. Sam and Dean are like my brother's, they get it.” He nodded slowly and you were glad you had a chance to clear the air. You hadn't realized how much you missed talking to Cas until you were again.

The two of you spent the rest of the class collaborating on the assignment. When the bell rang Cas grabbed your bag along with his own before escorting you out of the classroom. A smile had permanently fixed itself onto your face. When he handed your bag back in front of your English class and headed down the hall to his own class you watched after him for a moment before heading into the room.

Sam was sitting in the back next to the empty desk that you always chose. Katelynn was completely across the room glancing over to you every few seconds with a sour look on her face. When Mr. Turner started going over the next book you'd be studying your mind tuned in and out. You knew you should be paying attention but you couldn't help but let your thoughts wander. The class passed by quickly and before you all walked out Mr. Turner passed back a copy of _Lord of the Flies_ and assigned the first three chapters as homework over the weekend.

When you walked out of class Sam was with you. He accompanied you to your locker to stash your bag before heading off to the lunch room. Before you could even reach the line Ruby was waiting for the two of you. You knew this wasn't going to turn into a scene just by the expression on her face. Lisa was standing with her hands on her hips to the right of Ruby.

“Sam, why are you hanging out with her?” He looked at her like he'd never heard a more confusing question in his life.

“She's my friend? What's going on?” Lisa's face contorted into a smirk. Ruby took a step closer to the two of you and put on her best fake pout.

“Baby, she's weird. Hanging out with her makes people think you're weird. You should just come with us.” You had never seen Sam go from calm to pissed so quickly in your life.

“Ruby, [Y/N]'s been my friend since she moved here. I'm not going to just stop hanging out with her just because you think it 'makes me look weird'.” A small smile tugged at the corners of your mouth hearing your best friend defend you.

“I am right here, Ruby. If you have a problem with me you can talk to me and leave Sam out of it.” She turned to you with a scowl and the laugh that escaped her was more of a cackle than anything.

“I said what I needed to say to you already and obviously you don't know how to listen.” She turned her attention back to Sam. “I'm not playing this game anymore, Sammy, it's me or her.” Shock was the only thing on Sam's face in that moment. It was almost like he'd been slapped. You weren't much better. You had always known Ruby hated you, how could you not, but you had never expected her to give him an ultimatum.

It took all of thirty seconds for Sam to gather himself and respond. “[Y/N].” A whole new wave of shock rolled over your body. You looked up at your best friend then back to Ruby who looked like the rug had been pulled out from under her, Lisa didn't look much better.

“Are you serious!?” Ruby's voice was a shriek and everyone that was in close proximity had turned to watch the spectacle. “You're choosing that little freak over me?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!” Sam didn't take the time to acknowledge her yelling before he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and led you towards the lunch line.

“You okay, Sammy?” He looked down at you a sad smile gracing his features.

“I told you, you're my friend and I won't let people treat you like that.” You pulled him in for a hug and rested your head against his chest.

“Thanks, Sam… I'm sorry it came down to this, though. I know you really liked her.” He pulled away and shook his head.

“Not if that's how she's going to act.” Sam started gathering his own food while you picked yours. “Let's just eat lunch and get through the rest of the day, I really need the weekend.” You nodded your agreement and for the first time Sam joined you in sitting against the wall on the far side of the cafeteria. It was only a few minutes later that Cas made his way over and slid down on your other side. The three of you ate in companionable silence and hoped the rest of the day would pass by uneventfully. 


	8. Chapter 8

 The weekend passed by uneventfully. Sam had said he wasn't up for company and Cas was spending the weekend with his family before his brothers went back to their families and his father left for a conference for his company. By Sunday evening when Bobby was closing up you were ready to go insane. The old man was good company but you'd finished all of your homework Friday night and with nothing to do Saturday you'd given yourself cabin fever. Once it was finally an acceptable hour, if you could call nine o'clock acceptable, you made your way up to your room and flopped down your bed. Something was working in your favor because for once sleep came without a fight.

 

You stuck close to Sam in the halls Monday morning. You knew he was nervous about the backlash of what had happened on Friday. Anyone that even looked like they were going to give him shit earned a glare from you. There was no way you were going to let anyone mess with your best friend after the shit storm he'd dealt with.

Algebra two passed quickly and you and Sam made plans to hang out after school and study for your upcoming test. He walked you to physics where Cas was waiting. He had a small smile on his face and he offered his support to Sam before heading into the room. You turned and hugged your friend before sending him on his way. You knew Sam could take care of himself but after all the times he'd been there for you, how could you not be there for him?

Ms. Masters stopped you as soon as you walked into the room and congratulated you on raising your grade from almost failing to a 'B' so quickly. Castiel's smile had turned to a look of confusion as you took your seat next to him.

“Did Ms. Masters just say you had a 'B' in this class now?” You nodded feeling self conscious for some unknown reason. “You've improved your grades in almost all of your classes haven't you?” You nodded again and Cas's expression changed again this time to something that resembled pride. “What made you decide to work, [Y/N]?” A blush spread across your cheeks at his question. You knew why you had suddenly started working, hell even Bobby knew why you'd started doing your assignments, but you weren't sure you wanted to tell him. Cas was watching you intently waiting for an answer and you knew you weren't going to be able to come up with a plausible excuse quick enough. Shit, here you go.

“You made me want to try. I mean… You didn't automatically request a different partner for our history assignment, you took the time to work with me.” The blush was deepening on you cheeks. Castiel looked shocked again and you ducked your head avoiding his gaze. “It's no big deal. Can we drop it?” You heard a chuckle pass his lips and saw him nod out of the corner of your eye.

The rest of the class was spent working and listening to Castiel's iPod. He let you choose the songs and you made sure you threw some of his favorites into the mix. When the bell rang both of you took your time gathering your things and he walked you to English. Sam was waiting outside of the classroom for you and after the hand off before physics you couldn't help but feel like a child whose parents had to pass her off between the two.

“Alright, what's going on guys?” Both of your friends tried to act like they had no idea what you were talking about and you rolled your eyes. “Sam, you're a terrible liar, your face gives you away.” Castiel chuckled quietly at your side. “Cas, you're no better. Seriously, one of you has been with me from the second I walked into school. I mean I was keeping close to Sam but it feels like the tables were turned on me. What's up?” Cas shrugged and muttered something about letting Sam handle it before he scurried off to his last class before lunch.

“Well, [Y/N], after what happened Friday neither of us really wanted you to be alone if Ruby tried something.” You looked up at your gigantor best friend with the most incredulous face you could muster.

“Are you freaking kidding me right now? I've been dealing with Ruby since I moved here.” Sam looked sheepish and shrugged before you continued. “I appreciate it but I don't need body guards. What's she going to do bitch me to death?” Sam laughed at your sarcasm before slinging an arm around your shoulder and leading you into class.

“I know you can handle yourself, I just worry. I don't want my shit blowing back on you anymore.” You sighed as you plopped down at your desk.

“You do realize that your break up was just more of 'my shit blowing back on you' right?” You air quoted much to Sam's amusement.

“Nah, I would've realized she was a bitch with or without you around, you just expedited the process.” You smirked and rolled your eyes. Mr. Turner walked in moments later and dove right into the day's lecture. The class passed by relatively quickly and before you could even check the clock to see how much longer you had the bell was ringing for lunch.

Sam walked with you to your locker like he did every day and you stowed your bag before meeting up with Cas in the lunch line. It was surprisingly easy to ignore all the pointed looks and whispers about more drama breaking out today. You made your way ahead with Sam when Cas was held up by Mr. Turner stopping him to talk about an assignment in AP English.

When the two of you reached the wall you'd claimed as your own and refused to give up for a table Sam turned and looked at you as if he was waiting for something.

“What?” You picked at the food on your tray favoring your cucumbers because it was rare the school actually served any good fresh produce.

“When are you going to tell him?” It was obvious who he was talking about but what was the question.

“Way to be vague, Sammy.” He rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“When are you going to tell Cas you like him?” It was your turn to roll your eyes. “Oh come on, it's not like you don't. Dean's got the emotional range of a teaspoon and even he can see it.” You glared at him.

“Don't quote Harry Potter at me. I'm not telling him shit and that's that.” Sam pursed his lips and continued picking at the pizza on his tray.

“You should. I think it'd work out for you.” You chose to ignore him and popped a cucumber slice into your mouth. “Come on, [Y/N], don't you think you deserve a little bit of happiness for once?” You turned and pointedly glared at him.

“I am happy Sam. I have a great best friend, an awesome home with Bobby, and my grades aren't shit for once.” He nodded slowly.

“And when did your grades start getting better?” Jeeze, he wasn't going to let this go was he?

“When I started working. You know that thing where you put a pencil to paper and actually answer the questions teachers assign for homework?” Sam rolled his eyes at you again.

“You started working after you became friends with Cas, I'm not stupid.” You glared at your best friend, you really didn't want to snap at him but he was wearing on your patience.

“Okay, Sam, you really want to know what it is? I don't want to get involved with him and then a week, a month, whatever, down the line he realizes I'm a freaking mess, I've been through hell and back, and then he doesn't want me anymore, okay? I'm not worth his time! He can do a hundred times better than me and I'm not going to drag him down to my level.” In your outburst neither of you noticed Castiel walking up with his tray in hand. It was only the clatter of it falling to the floor that pulled you out of your bubble. He was staring at you in disbelief and before you could think to do anything else you got up and ran. There was no way you were going to stick around and hear the pity in his voice.

 

Sam watched Castiel run after you. If he knew you, which he did, he knew there was no point. You'd go and hide somewhere Cas couldn't follow until you knew you could slip away without being noticed. Sam felt like a complete jackass for pushing you to that point. He just wanted to see his best friend happy. When Castiel finally returned to the cafeteria after buying himself a new lunch, Sam was still in the same spot looking dejected.

“I'm sorry, man. She doesn't normally freak out on me like that.” Cas slid down the wall and sat next to the hazel eyed boy.

“It's fine, Sam. [Y/N] will talk to us when she's ready. I don't know her well but if I've learned one thing it's that I shouldn't push her.” Sam smiled softly and nodded. That was always true and he'd known that for years. He probably should have remembered that before he tried to push you to talk about Cas. The other boy didn't act like he was going to discuss what he had overheard. He picked at his food while Sam did the same and they ate in companionable silence hoping they would see you in Spanish.

 

You slipped into the office of the salvage yard without alerting the customer Bobby was helping to your presence. The old man noticed you and looked confused for a moment before finishing up the task on hand. When he sent the man on his way he turned to you.

“What are you doin' here, [Y/N]? It's barely after lunch time.” You shrugged and pulled your knees up to your chest.

“I figured I'd help around here today.” Your voice was quiet and hesitant, much like you'd been when you first came to stay with Bobby and he couldn't turn you away.

“Okay, well, don't make a habit of this. I'll call the school and excuse you for the rest of the day.” You nodded and moved to take his place behind the counter. Your foster father watched you as you moved around the office with a blank expression and tended to customers with a lifeless tone. He'd offer small shrugs in explanation when they'd look passed you to him. The two of you worked around each other easily and when the day was done you settled on ordering take out for dinner. Bobby always knew when you were in a bad mood but never pushed for information, the man knew if you wanted to talk you'd come to him so the rest of the night was spent in the study reading and working on the assignments you'd missed in class.

 

You spend the next day working in the office of the salvage yard. Bobby doesn't argue when you tell him you're not heading into school but he does tell you that you have to go back the next day. Dean's started working at Singer Salvage on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. You spend your lunch break annoying him in any way you can think of. Sam had informed him about your argument but he doesn't pry. The only advice he offered was “Sam doesn't know how to keep his nose out of stuff when he cares, cut the kid some slack.” You nodded because you knew Sam hadn't meant to upset you.

You were dodging texts and calls from him all day regardless. Just because you weren't mad anymore didn't mean you were ready to talk to him. Cas had been receiving the silent treatment as well. Their messages had been variations of _“Sorry, come back to school.”_ and _“Miss you. Hope you're not mad at me.”_ Dean was clocking out to pick Sam up when he asked if you wanted to tag along. You declined with an excuse about working on your homework and Dean shrugged before heading out to the Impala.

You had just sat down to put the finishing touches on a painting for art class when your phone buzzed in your pocket. _'I know you're probably still pissed but come on [Y/N]. At least let me know you don't hate me.'_ You sighed and rolled your eyes. Sam was so dramatic sometimes.

_'I don't hate you, Sam. I'm working on a painting.'_ You stuffed your phone back in your pocket and ignored it until you had finished. When you checked it again there were four messages waiting for you, three from Sam, and another from Cas.

_'Okay good. Sorry again.', 'You should let Cas know you're okay. He's been worried.',_ and _'Not to push you or anything.'_ from Sam and _'Sorry for bothering you [Y/N]. Let me know you are okay when you can.'_ from Cas. You felt bad but you would see them both the next day so you left the messages unanswered. You spent your evening bullshitting with Bobby over dinner and retired to your room with a movie before bed. 


	9. Chapter 9

 Sam was waiting for you by the door when Bobby dropped you off at school in the morning. He had your coffee and a small smile. You took your coffee with an answering smile and the two of you walked in and through the main hallway. You still had fifteen minutes until the warning bell rang. Neither of you were sure how to approach the other after your outburst two days earlier. You wanted to apologize but you didn't even know where to begin. You knew Sam had only had your best interest in mind but he also knew how much you despised talking about shit like that with anyone.

Sam finally broke the silence. “I'm glad you came back to school today.” It was a filler statement. He knew you'd be back but he didn't know what to say either.

“Yeah… Bobby would have yelled at me if I didn't come in today.” Sam looked over at you and rolled his eyes.

“Bobby doesn't yell at you for anything. The worst you get is a 'stern talkin' to'.” You couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up and escaped your lips. Sam was right, your foster father hardly ever yelled and when he did it was rarely directed towards you.

Your conversation came to an abrupt stop when you saw Cas walking down the hall towards you. You hadn't even thought about what you were going to say to him. Instead of dealing with the situation like you should have you offered a sheepish smile to Sam and ducked into the bathroom just up the hall.

You didn't come out of the bathroom until you heard the warning bell ring. Sam was going to give you so much shit for avoiding Cas but you had to. You still needed time to figure out what you were going to say to him.

When you reached your algebra two class Sam was standing outside waiting for you. He had an irritated expression plastered across his features and you knew you deserved it.

“Are you freaking kidding me, [Y/N]?” You dropped your gaze to your feet.

“I know Sam! I know!” You heard his exasperated sigh.

“He thought you freaking hated him. You better fix this.” You chewed your lip ring nervously as you walked into the class with your best friend.

It was harder to concentrate than normal but you still tried. Your mind kept flashing to images of Castiel looking dejected and upset. Sam was right, you had to fix this mess.

Once first period was over you didn't wait for Sam. You grabbed your things and darted out of the room. Your feet carried you to Castiel's locker and you found him pulling out his physics book. He heard you approach and looked up a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Your nerves instantly jacked up into full ride.

“Uh… Hey Cas…” You were chewing on your lip ring again.

“Hello, [Y/N].” His tone was no different than usual but something about the greeting caused your nerves to sky rocket even more than they already were. “How are you today?” It was a simple question but you had no idea how to answer. Good, too easy. Nervous as all hell, that opened up so many questions that you didn't know if you wanted answer. Still upset about what you heard, well that as the same as nervous.

“I'm… here.” Your answer was lame and you knew it. Castiel's eyes were trained on your face and you knew you had to address what had happened. “I'm really sorry about Monday…” His face dropped slightly.

“What do you have to be sorry for?” You sighed. Was he being difficult or did he really not think you had anything to apologize for.

“When I freaked out? I mean it was a little messed up…” He nodded and the two of you started walking towards physics.

“Would you mind telling me what that was all about? I only heard the end of everything.” Your face instantly flushed, you hadn't expected to have to rehash everything.

“Oh… Uh… Sam was trying to get me to talk to… Well you about something and I don't really want to…” You knew your answer was going to bring on more questions than you wanted but there was no other way to explain it without lying.

“If you don't want to talk to me about something, don't, but I'm a pretty good listener.” A small smile pulled at your features, why did he have to be so damn endearing?

“It's just that… Well what did you hear?” It was Cas's turn to look embarrassed.

“I walked up around the time you were talking about not being worth my time and 'dragging me down to your level'.” You nodded and looked up at him as you reached the classroom.

“I see… Then you pretty much know what I was mad about.” Castiel frowned slightly as he took in your expression.

“No, [Y/N], I don't. Why wouldn't you think you were worth my time?” You took a deep breath. That was the main question you really didn't want to answer.

“It's just… I mean… I'm messed up, Cas. I've spent a lot of time bouncing around from place to place and until I hit Bobby's most of them weren't the greatest. I mean no one every hurt me or anything but if I wasn't invisible to my other foster parents they were pretty harsh about almost everything, wanting me to fit into their little box.” Castiel didn't say anything he simply watched you with those intoxicating blue eyes. “I just didn't think… Well… That you'd ever… Like me, you know?” Realization dawned on his brilliant features.

“You didn't think I'd want to be with you?” You nodded shyly before dropping your gaze to your feet. You felt his fingers under your chin as he pulled your face back up to look at his. “I think it should be left up to me to decide whether or not you're worth my time, [Y/N].” You chewed on your lip ring as you took in the soft, kind features in front of you. “I would like to take you to dinner on Friday, if you'd like?” Your eyes shot open and you couldn't believe the words you were hearing.

“Yeah! I mean, I'd love to!” Cas chuckled quietly before he dropped his hand from your chin to grab your own and walk you into class.

 

The rest of Wednesday and all of Thursday passed in a blur. When Friday rolled around and you were finally out of school with the promise of being picked up at six o'clock you rushed home to get ready. Bobby had never seen you so excited and had to stifle his chuckles as you rushed around the house.

You had absolutely no clue how to dress for a date and Bobby was no help. You finally settled on your nicest jeans and a black and white striped long sleeve shirt. You only had another half an hour before Cas would be there to pick you up. You quickly applied your eyeliner and decided to forgo your usual hoody before running back downstairs where Bobby was waiting.

“Someone lit a fire under your ass.” You rolled your eyes at your foster father before you grabbed your phone from the charger and checked your texts. There was one from Sam wishing you luck, one from Dean telling you not to do anything he wouldn't, which if you were being honest left you wide open, and one from Cas telling you he'd be there soon. You took a deep breath and sank into a chair at the kitchen table. Bobby walked in and smiled at you. “Ya know, everyone's had a first date, don't be nervous.” You looked up at the man and offered him a small smile.

“Yeah… I'm not too nervous, just… I don't wanna mess this up.” You knew it was a complete and utter lie when you said you weren't nervous but he didn't question it and you watched the smile that crept onto his face at your words.

“That boy's already agreed to go out with ya. Just be yourself, ya idjit.” You glared indignantly at your foster father. “Here, take this in case he doesn't pay.” He handed you a small fold of bills and you felt your heart swell. Bobby always took care of you in his own way and tonight was no different. “He will but just in case, alright?” You couldn't answer before a knock sounded at the door. You jumped out of your seat and flew across the kitchen before pulling the door open so quickly you were shocked it didn't fly off the hinges.   
Castiel was standing on the porch looking just as nervous as you felt and you took a step to the side to allow him to walk passed you. Bobby had to stifle another chuckle before he walked over and clapped a hand on Cas's shoulder. “I don't think I have to give ya the 'take care of my daughter' speech but just in case, take care of my daughter.” You couldn't help the smile that spread across your features at Bobby's words.

“I will, sir.” Your foster father shook his head with an affectionate smile on his face.

“Bobby's just fine, kiddo. Get outta here.” You shot a smile in Bobby's direction before you walked out the door Cas was holding for you. His hand slipped into yours as soon as the door shut behind the two of you and he led you to what must have been one of his father's cars. It was nice but not over the top and you were thankful for it. It was a simple, black, foreign thing and you knew if Bobby had seen it he'd have gone on a rant about the advantage of buying an American vehicle.

The ride to the restaurant was spent listening to music that you chose from Castiel's iPod. When you arrived a smile played at your lips. Cas had actually remembered your errant mentioning that you'd never been to an Olive Garden and had chose to bring you there. In the true form of a gentleman he climbed out of the car before you even had a chance to pull off your seat belt and rushed around to open your door for you. You couldn't help the blush that spread across your face as he held out his hand to help you out.

Castiel kept hold on your hand until you were led to your table and only let go to pull out your chair for you. The two of you discussed your classes and the relief that most of the week had passed without much drama on the Ruby end through your meal and split a brownie with ice cream for dessert. You had no basis for what a first date should be like but if you had to place a wager you would have guessed this was it.

“Have you enjoyed yourself?” Castiel's words pulled you from your thoughts while you were waiting for your waitress to bring your check.

“Yeah, Cas, it's been great.” The smile that tugged at his features brought out one of your own.

“Would you be opposed to going out again sometime?” You couldn't help the small giggle that escaped you at his words, was he really doubting that?

“I'd be an idiot to say no.” His smile widened and a blush spread across his cheeks bringing out the blue of his eyes. Your waitress returned with the check and Cas grabbed it before you could even attempt to. Before you stood up you pulled out a five dollar bill and set it on the table for the waitress. You were sure Cas had tipped but she had been exceptionally pleasant all evening.

Cas walked you back out to the car and opened your door for you again. His hand didn't leave yours until you were completely in your seat. The drive back to your house was spent in the same fashion as the drive to the restaurant and when you pulled up in front of the porch Castiel was out to open your door again.

The two of you walked up to the front door and he was fidgeting like he was nervous when he turned to say his goodnight. You saw his eyes trail down from yours to your lips and your heart rate instantly reacted, speeding up. Cas brought his hand up to cup your jaw and you watched as he slowly leaned forward. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your eyes fluttered closed as his lips met yours for the first time. It was short and chaste but both of your cheeks were flushed when you pulled away. Castiel offered you a shy smile to accompany his goodnight before he pulled away and you walked through your door with your head in the clouds.  


	10. Chapter 10

 Prom had snuck up on you. It wasn't something you had paid attention to for the last two years. There was no point. You weren't old enough to go and even if you were you hadn't wanted to. You couldn't see the point of dressing up to go spend time in a hotel ballroom with people that you couldn't stand.

The conversation was brought up at lunch the day tickets went on sale. “Are we going this year?” You looked up at Sam with a confused expression.

“I always assumed you would. I don't think it's really something I want to go to, though.” Cas looked surprised and turned his attention away from his lunch to look at you.

“I would like to go to prom, [Y/N], if you'd go with me.” Your heart sank. You hadn't even thought that Cas would want to go. How in the hell could you be so selfish all the time?

“I mean… Cas… I…” His expression was hopeful and you didn't want to be responsible for crushing that hope. “I'll think about it…” Sam chuckled next to you.

“If you're going I'm definitely going.” You turned and glared at your best friend.

“Then you better find a date, gigantor.” His face instantly dropped. “What about that girl Jess in our algebra class? She's been mooning over you since day one.” Sam raised an eyebrow and turned to scan the lunch room for the aforementioned girl. When he spotted her finally she was sitting with a small group as far away from the table that Ruby and Lisa were at as possible in the lunch room.

“Yeah, maybe.” Before the conversation could continue the lunch bell rang and the three of you stood to dump your trays and head to class.

You made your way to the art room after parting ways with Sam and Cas. Ruby was glaring at you from her table. You rolled your eyes before you offered her a sarcastic smile. You turned your attention away from the she-demon and caught sight of Jess sitting by herself. A plan started formulating in your head and you made your way over to her.

“Mind if I sit here?” A small smile graced the blond's features and she shook her head.

“Not at all, [Y/N], right?” You nodded and plopped down in the chair next to hers.   
“Yeah. That'd be me.” She looked over to where the most recent paintings were hung and smiled when her gaze fell on yours. It was an angel descending from the sky to pull a girl from drowning.

“Your work's really beautiful. I always take the time to check it out when Mr. Fitzgerald puts our paintings up.” You couldn't help the blush that spread across your face. You weren't used to people commenting on your work outside of your teacher.

“Thanks, Jess.” She noticed your embarrassment and didn't comment further. The two of you spent the rest of the class discussing the different mediums you enjoyed working with and how you spent your free time when you weren't at school. You found that you had a lot of things in common with Jess and wondered why you hadn't befriended her before. When the bell rang the two of you walked out of class together.

Sam was waiting for you at your locker when you and Jess walked up. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of you with someone else and you offered him a sly smile. “Sam, you know Jess, right?” He nodded slowly and she looked over a you with wide eyes and you had to bite your tongue to hold back your laugh.

“Uh… Yeah, she's in my history class.” You nodded and your smile turned into a smirk.

“And didn't you want to ask her something?” Sam and Jess's eyes were both instantly the size of saucers and you watched as he floundered.

“Oh… Uh… I mean…” You cocked an eyebrow turned to your best friend.

“Com on, Sam. Spit it out.” He glared at you before turning back to Jess.

“Do you… Maybe wanna, uh… Go to prom?” You didn't think Jess's eyes could get any bigger and her jaw dropped. There was a moment of silence between the two of them before you decided to speak up.

“I think that means yes.” You nudged Jess slightly. “Right, Jess?”

“Oh! Yeah! I would love to!” You couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. You made plans with Jess to go dress shopping that weekend and left with Sam to Spanish. He turned to you the second she was out of earshot.

“Are you freaking kidding me, [Y/N]?! That was messed up!” You rolled your eyes but kept your gaze ahead.

“I thought my best friend could use a little happiness.” Sam stopped in his tracks and you turned towards him. “Worked out for both of us didn't it.” The smile that broke out over Sam's face was nothing but mischievous. “Oh shit!” You took off down the hall and hoped you had enough of a head start that Sam couldn't catch up before you reached your classroom. You didn't, of course, and his long legs carried him much faster than your short ones could. Your best friend had you lifted off your feet and over his shoulder in the matter of a few seconds. You were screaming like an idiot and pounding your fists into his back. “COME ON SAM!!! PUT ME DOWN!! I'M SORRY!” Cas walked up with a confused but amused expression on his face.

“Sam is there a reason you have my girlfriend thrown over your shoulder?” He raised an eyebrow and both of you stood still for a moment.

“She's meddling in things she shouldn't be and being a smart ass about it.” You lifted your head and faced Castiel.

“Does that really sound like me? Make him put me down.” You had an exaggerated pout on your face.

“Yes, [Y/N], it sounds exactly like you.” You dropped your head in defeat as Sam walked you into the classroom. Ms. Bradbury laughed at the shenanigans of you and Sam as Cas followed behind the two of you. Sam deposited you in your normal seat and you shot him a half hearted glare.

 

The rest of the week passed by quickly and Friday after school you and Jess headed to the mall to shop for dresses. When you had a selection of three dresses each you made your way back to the changing rooms. Jess stepped into the stall next to yours and you both agreed to let the other see before you vetoed a dress.

“You know, you and Cas are freaking adorable, right?” You couldn't help the blush that crept onto your face.

“Yeah, he's pretty great. I mean I wouldn't even be going to prom if it wasn't for him.” You heard Jess chuckle from the other stall.

“Yes you would, you'd be going with Sam as his best friend and I'd be dateless.” You shook your head and stepped out of the stall in a knee length red dress that both you and Jess decided wasn't for you. The next dress you tried on was a floor length royal blue dress that would bring out Castiel's eyes. When you stepped out Jess had on a red dress of the same length and you both decided you'd found what you were wearing to prom. You sent a quick text to Sam and Cas letting them know they'd need a red and blue tie respectively before quickly following Jess up to the register to pay.

 

Jess and Sam had decided to go out to dinner Saturday. You had found the perfect opportunity to sneak over to his house without him knowing. You had been texting Dean for the last few days with all your worries and surprisingly he'd had an answer to one. You had no idea how to dance. With no real reason to ever attend a formal function you'd never had a reason to learn.

You peddled your bike across town to Sam and Dean's apartment and thanked whatever was out there that Bobby had gave Dean the weekend off. Sure you could have asked the old man to teach you to dance, you were sure he knew how, but that would require a conversation about how you and Cas were and it was absolutely mortifying to have to discuss that with your dad.

You walked through the door without knocking and found Dean lounging in the living room. He sat up at the sudden intrusion but relaxed visibly when he saw it was just you. Your surrogate brother stood up and pulled you into his arms for a hug. “Hey kiddo. You wanna get right to this or relax for a while?” Your nerves were at an all time high, how had you been roped into going to prom? How had you let that jerk with his perfect blue eyes and awesome taste in music and stupid sense of humor do this to you? Oh that's right, all he'd had to do was ask and you were trapped. Well not really, you could have said no but… You didn't let yourself dwell on that any longer.

“Let's just start, Sam's not the smoothest and Jess may run before they even order dinner.” Dean barked out a laugh before heading towards the CD player and popping in a burnt CD into the disc tray.

“I'm not gonna be much help with anything other than how to slow dance, you know that right?” You nodded. That was all that really mattered anyways. You couldn't see Cas wanting to get out on the floor and dance like an idiot with the rest of your class and the seniors.

“That's fine, Dean. That's all I need.” It was his turn to nod. He hit play on the CD and you heard an overplayed love song start to bleed from the speakers. You shook your head and fought the urge to roll your eyes.

“Okay well, just put hand in mine here,” He grabbed your right hand with his. “And put this hand here.” His left hand took yours and placed it on his shoulder before he gripped your hip. “It's really simple. Just follow my lead.” You nodded and the two of you moved to the music easily. Dean wasn't kidding when he said it was simple and before the end of the CD you had no clue what you'd been so worried about.

 

The rest of the week passed by in a blur and before you knew it everyone was gathered at Bobby's. Jess was in your room with you helping you get ready and giving you a last all clear before the two of you descended the stairs to meet your dates who were sitting with Bobby in the study. You caught the tail end of him lecturing the two of them like they were his sons and couldn't help the swell of pride at how easily Cas had fit into your little family. Jess seemed to be fitting in well too.

Both boys stood as they heard your heels click on the stairs and you could have swore you saw Bobby wipe a stray tear from his eye. Castiel's eyes were wide as he took you in from head to toe and Sam's expression was much the same as he looked at Jess. Bobby took all the pictures the you would allow before huffing out that you needed to leave if you were ever going to make it to the dance.

Dean had allowed Sam to borrow his precious Impala for the night. You couldn't believe your eyes when you stepped out and Baby was waiting. You loved that car almost as much as Dean did and it felt like the icing on the cake to get to ride her to prom.

When Sam pulled up to the diner you all exited and you saw you weren't the only one's there for dinner before the dance. Sam spotted Ruby before anyone else did. She was sitting next to Lisa and their friend Lillith who was draped over some burn out named Luke. You looked up at your best friend and he shrugged before taking a booth away from their small group.

That didn't stop Ruby from noticing you. An evil looking smirk spread across her features and you couldn't help but feel uneasy. Castiel seemed to sense your tension and his hand found yours under the table squeezing slightly.

The four of you ordered your meals, neither you or Jess ashamed to order a burger with greasy fries, and settled into a comfortable conversation. It was nice to be able to sit with Sam and the girl he was with. What was even nicer were the small touches shared between you and Cas through the entire meal.

When you had all finished eating Sam and Cas split the check and left a generous tip before leading you and Jess back out to the Impala. The drive to the dance was spent listening to music and singing loudly and off key. None of you cared that you sounded terrible it was fun and there was no one around that would judge anyone.

The four of you walked through the doors that led into the hotel's ballroom only to be asked to pair off and get ready for your picture. Sam and Jess walked through first and you and Cas followed right after. You stood in the tradition pose and smiled. The flash went off and you moved to walk out of the photo area behind Cas.

Before you could even step foot into the ballroom completely you felt the cold liquid spill over your head and cover you. It smelled sickly sweet and you watched as the pink rivers trailed down your arms. When you looked up you saw Ruby standing with Lisa across the room with that same evil smirk she'd had on her face in the diner.  


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Guys!

 

_Before you could even step foot into the ballroom completely you felt the cold liquid spill over your head and cover you. It smelled sickly sweet and you watched as the pink rivers trailed down your arms. When you looked up you saw Ruby standing with Lisa across the room with that same evil smirk she’d had on her face in the diner._

 

You did the only thing you could think to do in that moment, you ran. You could feel the tears building up in your eyes and you wouldn't give that bitch the satisfaction of seeing them spill over. You could hear your heels clicking on the floor as you tore off to the bathroom. You gathered paper towels and started trying to dry your dress.

The door opened behind you and you could see Jess walk in through the mirror. The expression on her face was one of pure disbelief. She looked like she couldn't fathom why someone would want to be so malicious. You couldn't meet her eyes. You were almost ashamed that she had to see the mess that you had become. Your makeup was streaming down your face and your hair was sticking to your forehead.

Jess walked over to you wordlessly, grabbed her own wad of paper towels, wet them in the sink, and started wiping the punch and makeup off your face. You finally let the tears pour from you eyes. Jess pulled you into her arms ruining her own dress in the process. Both of you were now covered in pink punch and before the embrace could last more than a few seconds you heard shouting in the hall.

The two of you rushed out and saw Sam with the angriest expression you'd ever witnessed on his face standing a few feet from Ruby yelling at her.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH! ALL SHE WANTED WAS TO HAVE A GOOD FUCKING NIGHT!” The smirk was still plastered on her face and you felt your stomach turn. You'd never heard Sam yell like this. Jess was standing next to you completely dumbstruck.

“She's the reason we broke up. If you would have just listened to me a left her behind like the trash she is we'd still be together.” Ruby sounded so calm, how the fuck could she be so calm with the giant that Sam was practically towering over her and yelling?

“No, Ruby! We broke up because you decided to show your true fucking colors and prove that you're just as horrible as people had told me you were!” You watched as her expression changed, it looked like Sam had actually reached out and slapped her.

“Don't say that, Sam… You love me!” Jess walked up in her soiled dress and wrapped her arm around Sam's waist.

“You know, I don't know you but if what you did tonight is any kind of indication of what kind of person you are, I'm really freaking glad I don't.” Ruby glared at Jess and then looked back to Sam.

“Are you just going to let that bitch talk to me like that?!” Her voice was practically a shriek at this point.

“Yeah, I am. She's right, Ruby. [Y/N] didn't do anything to deserve this and you ruined her night.” You saw Cas walking up with a few of the chaperones at this point and he was pointing at Ruby and Lisa. You couldn't make out what he was saying but if you had to venture a guess you'd assume he was telling them who was responsible for the rigged up punch bowl.

“This is fucking bull shit! I was the best! You'll never have anyone better than me, Sam!” Then she turned on you eyes blazing and you were shocked that you didn't burst into flames just from the hate in her stare. “And you! You stupid little bitch! You ruined everything! He was mine and you couldn't fucking deal with it so you had to go and ruin it! We're not done, [Y/N].” You didn't bother to answer her and Cas was at your side wrapping his arms around you acting as a shield between the two of you. “Come on, Lis.” You couldn't see Ruby but you heard two sets of heels clicking away down the hall before the chaperones could even kick them out.

“Let's get you out of here…” Castiel's voice was quiet and he didn't let you out of his arms as he led you from the hotel with Sam and Jess in tow. The four of you loaded back into the car and Cas held you all the way to his house. Sam and Jess both said their goodbyes and Castiel led you into the house. You hadn't said a word since the incident. You were still shocked that it had all happened. You made a vow right then and there that you would never attend another school dance.

Cas was murmuring to you about a shower and before you could even comprehend what was happening he was pressing a pair of sweats and a faded Bullet For My Valentine shirt into your hands. “Get yourself cleaned up, gorgeous. We'll have our own prom with better music right here.” You couldn't help the small smile that crept onto your face as you headed off towards the bathroom. If someone had told you two months ago that you'd be dating someone as amazing as Cas you would have laughed in their face and told them they were crazy.

You stepped into the ridiculously large guest bathroom and started the water in the shower. You stripped out of your ruined dress after kicking off your heels and pulling the pins out of your hair and stepped into the shower. The hot water against your skin felt wonderful. You needed to cleanse the night off of you. Once you'd washed your hair and scrubbed your skin of the sticky residue left by the punch you stepped out of the shower.

You grabbed the towel that was sitting on the shelf next to the shower and wrapped yourself up. Catching sight of your reflection in the mirror, you paused and looked at yourself. The weight of the day was still visible in your features but you could tell that just being here, in Cas's home, safe and away from the rest of the world, helped.

The clothes Cas gave you were soft and smelled like him. You slipped into them and stepped out of the bathroom. A soft song was playing from the living room and you recognized it almost immediately, 'Faithfully' by Journey. You followed the music until you reached Cas who had dressed down himself and was standing there waiting for you. He held his hand out to you and you took it. Cas pulled you to his chest and the two of you swayed around his living room to the song that you both knew meant so much. You rested your head on his chest and his arms wrapped tighter around you. The vibrations of his humming began low in his chest and it made the moment so much better.

When the song ended you looked up at him and found the blue eyes that always seemed to mesmerize you looking back. Cas reached up and cupped your jaw before leaning down and pressing his lips to yours. The kiss, which you were sure he had intended to be slow and sweet, sparked something inside of you. Your hands moved from around his neck to tangle into his shaggy hair as you pulled him closer, deepening the kiss dramatically. Your lips were now moving frantically against his and you nipped at his lower lip pulling a groan from somewhere deep inside of him. You took advantage of his open mouth and darted your tongue forward. His tongue met yours and you were both mapping out every crevice of each other's mouths.

After what could have been seconds, hours, years, you had no idea, the need for air won out and the two of you parted lips. Both of your breathing was heavy and your cheeks were flushed. Cas was looking down at you with wonder in his impossible eyes.

“I love you.” The words came out as a whisper and if you hadn't been this close you were sure you wouldn't have heard them. A gasp escaped your lips.

“I love you too, Cas…” The answering smile that graced his features was the most beautiful thing you'd ever seen and you couldn't help but respond with one of your own. “I know you wanted to make up for prom but… Could we just go lay down?” Castiel gave you a small nod and you pulled apart but he grabbed your hand to lead you up to his room.

When you reached his room Cas wrapped you back up in his arms and pulled you into his bed curling you up against his chest. The feeling of safety was overwhelming. Struggling to remember a time that you'd felt this secure outside of Bobby's was a fruitless effort. You looked up at your boyfriend, a small smile tugging at the corners of your lips. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and leaned down kissing you lightly. It was you, again, that deepened the kiss but Cas had no arguments about it. You uncurled your legs and laid next to him pressed together over the entire length of your body. Cas had his arms wrapped around you still and his hands were splayed out over your back pressing you against his chest and you tangled your legs together. When he bit your bottom lip softly you felt a surge of heat shoot down your spine and settle directly at the apex of your thighs. Castiel's hands began tracing along your spine and you trailed kisses from his lips, down his jaw, up behind his ear, and back down his neck before nipping lightly at his collarbone.

You felt him shudder next to you and his hands gripped your hips lightly. Lifting your lips from his skin you trailed your hands down his chest and under his shirt before pulling it up. Cas took the hint and lifted his shoulders off the bed, pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, and tossed it to the floor. You unabashedly stared at the miles of creamy skin that he'd just exposed before you began peppering kisses from his collar bones, down his chest, and over his stomach. You felt the muscles twitch and tense under your attention and the coil was tightening in your belly with every little breath and gasp that you pulled from Castiel.

His fingers were dancing up your sides and pulling your shirt away as you peppered kisses all along his torso. The feather light touches set your skin on fire and after your shirt was deposited on the floor in the same fashion his had been you pulled him over so he was hovering above you. Cas looked down at you with more love in his eyes than you'd ever felt you deserved. His mouth was back on yours before you could even think of words to say. There was something urgent in the way his lips moved, like he was trying to pour ever feeling he'd ever had into that one kiss. His right hand moved to cup your breast and he held his weight off you balancing on his left forearm. You moaned into his mouth as he pinched and rolled your nipple in his slender fingers.

Castiel pulled his mouth away from yours only to move to your neck and place kisses over your pulse point. “Are you sure about this, [Y/N]?” Each word was punctuated by a kiss. You nodded in response, not trusting your voice in that moment. The trail of kisses moved lower until he reached your breasts. He darted his tongue out and teased your left nipple, tracing a small circle around it while his fingers worked the right. Breathy sighs and small moans passed your lips and Cas's hand left the hardened bud of your right breast. His fingers glided down your body until they reached the waist band of the sweatpants you'd borrowed. He traced the edge of your pants before dipping his hand under. His fingers met flesh.

You could feel his length pressed against your thigh as his hand moved further. You couldn't stop yourself from moaning quietly as his fingers began tracing along your wet heat. You moved to grip his shoulders as he dipped his fingers in and began teasing around your clit. Heat was spreading all through your body as Cas began rubbing small circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. You released his shoulders and trailed your hands down his back. When you reached his sleep pants you unceremoniously pulled them down. Castiel took the hint and rid himself of them quickly.

“Cas… Need you…” Your voice was wrecked. He groaned in response and nodded before pulling your sweatpants off and adding them to the pile of clothes by the bed.

“I've got you… Gonna take care of you, love…” He reclaimed your mouth and you were finally pressed completely together, skin to skin. You felt his hand reach back down and grip the base of his cock, pumping twice before he moved to line himself up with your entrance. Cas broke the kiss and looked down at you. “Ready?” His voice was quiet and he was giving you every opportunity to change your mind. You nodded and wrapped your arm around his neck pulling him back to you. He swallowed your moans as you felt him thrust into your pussy slowly, inch by inch, until he was fully seated.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment and so did Cas. When your body had adjusted to being so deliciously stretched you wrapped your legs around his waist urging him to move. Castiel set a languid pace, his thrusts were slow and deliberate, his mouth never left your skin. You could feel every inch of him as he moved inside of you. His pelvis was grinding against your clit creating mind blowing friction, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. You gripped Cas's shoulders again and your hips began bucking slightly to meet his, attempting to urge him on. He seemed to take your hint and his pace picked up. Every thrust threatened to snap the coil in your belly that would send you into oblivion and your moans were growing louder. Cas's breath was ragged and you could feel him groaning against your shoulder as he moved in and out of you over and over.

It was only a few minutes later that you felt yourself flutter around Castiel's cock and you felt him twitch inside you. You gripped his shoulders tightly as you felt yourself tumble over the edge and your orgasm slam into you. Your walls were clamping down around him and in another moment he had found his own release as well, filling you with it. Cas collapsed into the bed next to you and pulled you into his arms and you curled up into his chest listening to the beat of his heart return to normal and his breathing even out. It didn't take long until the two of you drifted off to sleep like this, completely forgetting about the horrible events from earlier that night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that the next chapter is going to be the end of this fic. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have. We're coming to a close and as much as I'll miss Needles I'm looking forward to writing new things.

You phone was ringing on the bedside table. 'Kick Rocks' by Alkaline Trio was playing and you heard Cas groan. You reached over him and grabbed your phone from the side table, it was Sam calling. Jabbing the screen you answered the call.

“Can I freaking help you?” Sam's laugh answered your grouchiness. “Seriously, I was sleeping, what do you need?”

“I was calling to make sure you were okay…” The events of the night before were brought back to the forefront of your mind and you groaned.

“I was good before you woke me up.” Sam was quiet for a moment.

“Where are you, [Y/N]?” You flopped back against Cas's bed and sighed.

“I'm at Cas's house. I stayed here last night.” There was another moment of silence and you could hear Dean in the background asking if you were okay. “Tell Dean I'm fine before he busts a blood vessel.”

“Do you want us to pick you up? Bobby called and asked where you were.” Your eyes flew open. You hadn't even thought about Bobby when you'd decided to stay at Castiel's house.

“Shit…” Cas sat up looking concerned. “I fucking forgot about Bobby.”

“How the Hell could you forget about that? You're worse than Dean.” You could hear Dean yelling that he heard Sam in the background again. “Do you need us to pick you up?”

“Yeah, give me a half an hour.”

“Yeah, definitely worse than Dean.”

“Not for that you asshole!” With those words you hung up the phone, rolled over, and buried your face in Cas's sheets.

“Is everything okay?” You lifted your head and a lazy grin spread across your face.

“Yeah, I just… Well… I forgot to tell Bobby I wasn't coming home last night.” Castiel's eyes flew open at the mention of your dad. “Jesus, Cas! Don't have an aneurism, he's just worried about me.”

“I… We… He' gonna kill me…” You couldn't help the laugh that punched out of you.

“No he's not. Bobby would rather dip his hand in lemon juice after giving himself a thousand paper cuts than have a sex talk with me.”

  


Sam and Dean picked you up and took you home. Just like you'd assumed Bobby didn't ask any questions after you told him you stayed at Cas's house. He did eye your ruined prom dress with curiosity but didn't comment. Rufus had probably already told him what had happened. That was one of the downsides to having one of your teachers as the best friend of your dad, he knew everything that went on at your school.

When Monday morning rolled around you were dreading going in. Everyone knew what Ruby and Lisa had done. Would they be there? Did they get suspended? Probably not… Those bitches could weasel their way out of anything and there probably wasn't any definitive proof that it was them. You moved more slowly than usual while you went through your morning routine. Bobby noticed and told you to light a fire under your ass or you'd be late.

The two of you finally pulled up to the school and Sam was waiting per usual. What was out of the ordinary was that he wasn't alone. Cas and Jess were standing with him. His arm was slung around Jess's shoulders and Cas was leaning against the wall by the door. They all had their coffee and you couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they looked like a scene out of a bad high school sitcom.

Your amusement was short lived. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Ruby and Lisa heading towards the doors of the school. Both of them spotted you and you watched the smug smirk spread across Ruby's face. Ducking your head you made your way to Sam, Cas, and Jess. Cas's arm was instantly around your shoulders and he was leading you into the school after handing you your coffee.

“Ignore them, [Y/N].” Sam's voice was low and he sounded pissed.

“Plan to, Sammy.” You could practically hear his eye roll at the nickname.

“I'll kick some ass if I need to. Do I need to kick some ass?” Jess's words pulled a laugh from you. You couldn't see her squashing a bug let alone kicking ass. Sam's face spread into an affectionate expression and you saw him pull Jess a little closer.

“Calm down, killer.” The teasing in his voice was unmistakable.

You watched your friends and couldn’t believe how far you all had come since the beginning of freshman year. If someone had told you when you moved to this middle of nowhere town in South Dakota you would have a family and friends you would have told them they were crazy.

The four of you made your way to your lockers and parted ways for your first class. Sam walked with you down the hall to algebra in companionable silence. All your morning classes were a blur of notes and teachers lecturing and by the time the lunch bell rang you were ready for the break.

Cas met you outside of your English class with Jess. Sam slung his arm around her shoulders and you smiled. Seeing Sam and Jess was a nice change, you knew he was happy with her and she wasn’t two faced like Ruby.

The lunch line was long enough that you were in the hall waiting. You watched as Ruby and Lisa made their way to the end of the line. She caught sight of you and the smirk was back on her face. You flipped her off and turned back to Sam, Cas, and Jess. Sam noticed the interaction and shot you a small smile. It didn’t matter what those two idiots thought of you, you had your friends and your small family.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Dean was waiting for the four of you when you exited the school. Before you could even make it up to the Impala you watched Lisa flounce over to Dean. A small smirk tugged at the corners of your lips and you nudged Sam and tilted your head towards what was sure to be a disaster.

“Hey! Dean!” God her voice was annoying. “Do you wanna maybe go out sometime?” You could hardly stifle your laugh.

“You really think I’d want to do anything with you?” Lisa looked like she’d been slapped. “You and your idiot friend tortured my little sister, made my little brother’s life hell, and ruined their prom. In what freakin’ universe do you think I’d ever want to spend time with you?” She didn’t even respond. You watched Lisa turn on her heel and take off back across the parking lot.

Your quartet of friends made your way up to the Impala and Sam nodded to his brother in thanks before looking back to you with a smile.

“Where am I droppin’ you off, kid?” You glanced over at Cas and he gave you a short nod.

“Cas’s house.” Dean smirked and you just shook your head. “I’ll let Bobby know I’m not coming home right away.” Jess chuckled and shared a glance with Sam.

Dean got directions to his house from Cas and dropped the two of you off. You watched him pull away and around the corner before heading into the house.

The two of you spent the rest of the day watching movies and talking back and forth. Bobby came and picked the two of you up for dinner and it was a comfortable evening. Everything was falling into place in your life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end. This is it. I hope you all loved it like I did.

The rest of Junior year passed by quickly. Final exams were a lot easier than you'd thought they'd be and you passed all of your classes. Bobby was proud and it felt good to see the smile on his face when your final report card came in the mail.

It was only two weeks into summer vacation when Bobby stood in front of where you were lounging in the study/living room.

“[Y/N], what'd'ya think about workin' in the office full time this summer?” You cocked an eyebrow at him. You'd been working your usual weekend shift at the salvage yard but nothing else.

“I mean, do you need me to?” Bobby rolled his eye at your hesitance.

“I don't _need_ you to work with me, but I'd like it if you did.” You scrunched up your face a little at the idea of working all summer.

“I mean, I can. I don't have any other permanent plans this summer.” Bobby grinned and nodded.

“Then it's settled. You'll start working full time next week. It'll teach ya responsibility and some work ethic.” You watched the old man's back as he exited the room.

It hit you all in one moment, when you turned 18 you'd have to leave Bobby's. You'd age out of the system and he wouldn't be your foster father anymore. The idea of leaving your dad was causing a knot to form in your throat. You swallowed trying to relieve it to no avail. What were you going to do when you didn't have the salvage yard to call home? You only let yourself dwell on those thoughts for a few minutes before steeling yourself to the fact that you'd be okay, you always where.

 

Monday morning was rough. Your alarm went off and you had to force yourself out of bed. It was the summer you shouldn't have to get up before noon. You shook your head, no, every moment with your dad counted now. You moved sluggishly around your room and got ready for the day.

Bobby was already in the kitchen with breakfast ready when you came down. This was something you'd miss. You'd developed a routine with Bobby, the two of you were settled into your ways and you didn't want to have to adjust to living alone. You stuffed those thoughts down deep and tried to enjoy the companionable silence.

“You look like someone shot your dog, what's up, kid?” Bobby was watching you over the rim of his coffee cup.

“It's nothing, old man. Let's go open the shop.” You could tell he didn't believe you but he let it drop. Dean was already outside waiting for the two of you when you reached the office.

“Sheesh, what's up with you? Someone run over your cat?” You watched Bobby's shoulders shake with a silent chuckle.

“Seriously? What's up with the dead animal analogies? You guys are freaking morbid.” Dean looked confused but didn't question you.

 

The next few weeks passed by quickly. You had a routine with Dean and Bobby. You'd even had the chance to drive the Impala to go get lunch a few times. Cas came to see you at least three time a week and Bobby never seemed to mind. You'd hear Dean's teasing comments from the garage and you'd shut the door connecting it to the office. You'd watch Dean shake with laughter and Cas would shoot you an amused smile. Everything was in place and you could almost forget that your time with Bobby was almost up.

You'd been working in the shop for three weeks and had taken up to collecting the mail everyday while Bobby worked on invoices before lunch. You watched as the mail man pulled up, got out, deposited the letters into your post box, and pulled off down the road kicking up dust on his way. You pulled yourself from your chair behind the counter and made your way to the box. It was surprisingly full for a the middle of the month. All of Bobby's new files and order forms came at the beginning and it was time for the bills to come in yet.

When you pulled the stack of letters from the mail box there was a thick legal sized envelop mixed in with the junk mail. Bobby's name was on the envelop and you dropped it off in his office before you made your way back to your spot at the counter. You watched as the man's face lit up. Your curiosity was piqued before but now it's at an all time high. You saw Bobby stand from his chair behind his desk and make his way to the counter.

“I got a surprise for ya, [Y/N].” You had no clue what he was talking about and from the way Dean perked up in the garage he didn't either. The large envelop was in his hands still.

“What's going on?” Dean had made his way to the door to the office.

“Well, I filed for these papers a few months back.” He held the envelop out to you and you pulled the large stack of papers out of it slightly. The worlds 'Petition For Adoption' were staring at you. Your eyes went comically wide and you almost dropped the file. “If you want we can file them as soon as tomorrow and go up to the social security office for a petition to change your last name.”

Before you could even think about what you were doing you flung your arms around Bobby's neck and clung to your dad. “Bobby! Thank you so much!” You felt him chuckle more than you heard it, his belly jumping slightly with the noise. Dean was waiting with open arms when you pulled away from Bobby. He wrapped you up in a signature Dean Winchester hug, the kind that made you feel warm from your head to your toes.

“You've always been family, kid, this just makes it official.” You looked up at Dean and smiled. You felt the tears welling up in your eyes. Dean released you from the hug and you looked between the two men standing there with you.

“You know, Dean's right. You've been a Singer since you showed up here with that 'I don't care' attitude and flipped me off walkin' into the house.” You couldn't help the laugh that erupted from your lungs.

“I only flipped you off because you called me an idjit, it was a justified reaction.” Bobby smiled fondly at the memory.

“I think that damn social worker was ready to yank ya out right there.” You nodded remembering the look on your case worker's face. You knew she didn't think you were going to last at Bobby's, you hadn't stayed anywhere else long why would it be any different?

“Can't get rid of her now.” Dean's voice was teasing and you elbowed him in the ribs.

Cas walked into the office at that moment and smiled at the scene in front of him. You turned and caught sight of your boyfriend. Your smile spread and you watched Cas's answering smile take over his features.

“Hey, what's going on?” Cas looked between the three of you with mild curiosity. Bobby held out the packet of papers pertaining to the information about your adoption. Castiel saw the headline and his smile grew impossibly wider.

“Bobby got them in the mail today.” You were beaming. All the weeks you worried about having to leave and you finally had a permanent home. Cas was around the counter in a blink and his arms were around you. Your family was finally coming together. The only people that were missing were Sam and Jess. It was a little shocking that Jess had become a part of your little misfit family so quickly but she was.

 

The adoption went through quickly and as soon as you got the paperwork Bobby took you to the DMV to change your driver's license. You looked down at the new ID the day it came in the mail and it was final. You were a Singer and you had your family around you. After everything that had happened you were home.


	14. Timestamp: High School Graduation

Cas was a few people ahead of you, Sam was a few people behind, and Jess was right next to Cas. You could see Dean and Bobby in the crowd and you weren’t sure but you thought you’d spotted Cas’s brother Gabriel, too. You watched Lisa and Ruby get their diplomas and revelled in the fact that you’d never have to see them again. You watched Dean and Bobby cheer for Jess and Cas and if you hadn’t been required to stay sitting per the rules of graduation you would have been screaming louder than anyone. 

“Y/N Singer.” The roar of applause and screaming from Bobby and Dean was ridiculous. You made your way across the stage and saw Rufus beaming at you. Accepting your diploma,  you shook hands with your principal and took your seat among the students that had also received their own. 

The rest of the ceremony didn’t take long and once it was all over you were instantly in Castiel’s arms. The two of you held each other and you couldn’t believe you’d made it through the last year and a half with him by your side. 

“We did it.” His voice was soft and only for you. 

“No surprise you made it but I think half the staff thought they were going to have to deal with me until I was twenty.” Cas pulled away for a moment and rolled his eyes before pressing a soft kiss to your lips. Bobby walked up at that moment and cleared his throat. You broke away from Castiel and your dad pulled you into a hug. 

“I’m proud of ya, kid.” A lump was building in your throat and you had to swallow to force it down. 

“Couldn’t have done it without you, old man.” Bobby pulled away and waved you off before the conversation could get anymore emotional. 

“Hey there, sugar drop.” You turned around and Gabe was standing directly behind you. “Congrats.” Cas had a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. 

“No congratulations for me?” Gabriel looked over at his brother with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“I was congratulating her on putting up with you for over a year.” You rolled your eyes and shoved your favorite of Cas’s brothers gently. 

“If anything, someone should be giving me congratulations for putting up with you.” Gabe just laughed before pulling his brother and then you into a bone-crushingly-tight hug. 

Everyone convened at Singer Salvage for a post graduation party and it was with a smile on your face that you celebrated with your family, remembering how just two years ago everything was so different. 


End file.
